Red Anger
by Totallyfan
Summary: Un corps est retrouvé sur les rives de la Sacramento River et l'équipe de Lisbon mène l'enquête. Encore faut il réussir à canaliser l'énergie débordante de Jane afin d'éviter toute bêtise...
1. L'enquête

_Bonjour à tous ! Après dix jours de combat acharné contre mon inspiration et mes révisions, j'ai décidé d'abdiquer. Rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas mon recueil d'OS, mais comme je suis incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit, je préfère vous poster ma toute première fanfiction ! Je veux dire, celle que j'avais publiée sur un autre site bien avant "Destination Californie". Je m'excuse si certains/es l'ont déjà lue et j'espère pour les autres qu'elle vous plaira quand même._

_Désolée aussi pour les reviews que vous avaient laissé sur "Moments volés", elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur mais j'étais tellement déprimée à l'idée de vous dire que je n'arrivais pas à écrire que je n'ai répondu à personne =( Mais je vous promet d'y remédier dès que je posterai un nouvel OS !_

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

_Disclaimer__ : Rien ne m'appartient ! Jane et Lisbon auraient déjà eu leur petit moment sinon... ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span> : L'enquête**

Près de la rivière de Sacramento

La banderole de sécurité jaune délimitait déjà le périmètre lorsque l'équipe de Lisbon arriva. Alors que tous se rendaient directement sur la scène du crime, Jane resta en arrière, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Remarquant son absence, sa supérieure se retourna et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Jane ! appela-t-elle. C'est par ici que ça se passe.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle se montra plus autoritaire. « Jane ! ». Sortant enfin de sa contemplation, l'intéressé se retourna avec nonchalance comme s'il était tout à fait naturel et habituel que Lisbon lui crie dessus. Ce qui était peut être vrai d'ailleurs…

- Ah, Lisbon.

- On nous attend là-bas, dit l'agent en lui faisant les gros yeux – _elle s'était assez faite remarquée comme ça._

- Ne soyez pas rabat joie, profitez un peu du spectacle.

La brune jeta quand même un regard circulaire : le ciel grisâtre, le terrain boueux, la rivière de la même couleur… Hmm, ils ne devaient définitivement pas regarder le même paysage. Quand son regard revint au consultant, elle remarqua qu'il l'observait, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Vous n'aimez pas la poésie.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez de beau à ce lieu et non, je n'aime pas la poésie.

- Ça se voit. Vous devez préférer danser sur les Spice Girls.

- Bon sang Jane, qu'est-ce que vous allez inventer ? répliqua Lisbon en soupirant. Bon. Si vous voulez bien venir maintenant, ça m'arrangerais.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et Jane se résolut à la suivre mais en sifflotant pour ne pas perdre une occasion d'embêter la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà affairé et Lisbon regarda Jane d'un air qui voulait tout dire. La victime, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, était étendue juste à côté de l'eau. La seule blessure apparente et sans aucun doute possible, la cause de la mort, était un trou dans la tête : une balle tirée à bout portant. Dès que Jane vit le corps, il s'arrêta de siffloter et afficha une grimace dégoûtée.

- Ouh ! C'est pas joli joli tout ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Aucun meurtre n'est « joli joli », répliqua Cho en mimant les guillemets.

- Oui et nous sommes sur une scène de crime, Jane, pas dans une cour de récréation, renchérit Lisbon.

Pendant que l'équipe relevait les indices, commençaient à émettre des hypothèses… bref, pendant que les autres travaillaient, Jane s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta à la limite de la rive, se pencha vers la rivière, revint vers le corps, puis s'éloigna encore… Cho et Lisbon observaient son petit manège du coin de l'œil Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient bien trop occupés à se jeter de petits regards qu'ils voulaient discrets mais qui ne l'étaient pas du tout pour les autres.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Jane ?

Il se retourna en haussant les épaules, une moue apparemment déçue sur le visage. Puis, pendant qu'il revenait vers eux, il leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

- Lawrence Smith, 56 ans, tué d'une balle dans la tête. Tous ses papiers sont sur lui, il a presque 200 dollars dans son portefeuille plus trois cartes de crédit, son téléphone est là aussi, débita Van Pelt qui s'était détachée des yeux de Rigsby.

- Qu'en déduisez vous ? demanda Jane au moment où Lisbon allait le faire, s'attirant un drôle de regard.

- Une affaire de vengeance. La balle dans la tête et les effets personnels intacts le prouvent.

- Presque parfait Van Pelt, s'exclama le mentaliste très enjoué par la réussite de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi presque ? interrogea Lisbon, qui avait appris à écouter attentivement chaque remarque de Jane.

- Parce qu'elle a oublié ça, dit-il en s'accroupissant à côté du corps, désignant le poignet du mort.

Dans un même élan, les quatre agents se penchèrent vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de la part de Lisbon. Qu'avait-il encore vu qui avait échappé à leur attention ? De toute façon, c'était une vraie fouine et il arrivait même à créer des preuves et des mobiles.

Ce qu'il avait trouvé était une marque de bronzage plus pâle sur le poignet gauche de la victime. Il portait une montre à l'évidence et quotidiennement. Jane sourit fier de lui. Les autres se redressèrent et Lisbon regarda autour d'elle, comme si la montre pouvait être quelque part dans l'herbe boueuse. Tout sauf admettre que Jane avait raison !

- Alors Lisbon ? Vous avez trouvé le moyen de me contredire ? interrogea le consultant, ironique.

- Alors Jane ? Vous avez ENCORE trouvé le moyen de me contrarier ? répliqua l'agent en retour – _elle détestait qu'il devine à quoi elle pense_.

- Je pense que Lawrence a été tué par sa femme bafouée qui a appris qu'il avait une maîtresse – il faudra donc s'en méfier quand on ira la voir tout à l'heure. Quant à la montre, je suppose qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important dedans mais je ne sais pas encore quoi et c'est bien ce qui me chagrine. En tout cas, ce n'est pas le tueur qui l'a volé, il était bien trop enragé pour voir quoi que soit d'autre que la mort de ce pauvre Lawrence. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de jeter le corps dans la rivière, ce qui prouve qu'il a paniqué.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de dire ça devant la famille.

- Oh, ça dépendra de leur réaction.

- Je suis sérieuse Jane ! l'agressa Lisbon.

- Mais moi aussi ! se récria Jane avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme roula des yeux et détourna le regard pour ne pas avoir affaire à son sourire effronté. Mais en faisant cela, un objet retint son attention. Jane fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit un sourire triomphant apparaître sur son visage.

- Je suis profondément désolée de vous décevoir, dit Lisbon qui ne le semblait pas du tout. _Elle se pencha et tira une montre en cuir marron de la poche de l'homme._ Je viens de retrouver votre montre.

Malheureusement, cette découverte n'eut pas l'effet escompté. En effet, alors qu'elle donnait le nouvel indice à Rigsby pour qu'il le place sous poche plastique, Jane s'était relevé et affichait sa mine réjouie des mauvais jours.

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est super, on vient de tomber sur une affaire de vengeance avec en prime un trafic bizarre de montres.

- Un trafic ? répéta Rigsby sans comprendre.

- Je parie que cette montre est une fausse.

Tous se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Après tout, c'était Jane. Si jamais il ne sortait pas une théorie étrange dans la journée, c'était cela qui serait bizarre.

- Voyons Jane, je veux bien croire à la _vendetta_ mais pas au vol de montre.

- J'imagine que sur la face de cette montre, Lawrence a gravé le nom de sa femme ou une date, celle de son mariage dans ce cas. Je me trompe ?

Rigsby tourna la montre et l'approcha de son visage. Lisbon impatiente, attendait la réponse car du haut de sa petite taille, il lui était impossible de voir quoi que se soit. Le consultant sourit en la voyant ainsi et Cho lui jeta un drôle de regard. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, Rigsby releva enfin la tête.

- Je suis désolé patron, mais il a raison – _Lisbon soupira_. Il y a écrit 14.09.82.

- 28 ans de mariage, ça c'est un score ! Madame Smith devait vraiment être en rogne. Donc, puisque il y a bien une gravure et que cette montre est une fausse, le coupable est donc une personne de l'entourage proche de la victime. Que c'est excitant ! Bon Lisbon, on y va ?

- Je me demande plutôt si je ne vais pas vous laisser là, répliqua l'intéressée en haussant les sourcils d'un air excédé. Un peu de vacances ne me feraient pas de mal.

Elle se détourna et Jane lui emboîta le pas comme si de rien n'était. Il savait reconnaître quand elle était vraiment en colère. En l'occurrence, elle ne l'était pas. Du moins, pas encore mais elle était fatiguée et donc, plus irritable qu'à l'ordinaire. Il faut dire qu'il ne faisait rien pour la ménager.

- Rigsby, Van Pelt, vous fouillez la voiture. Cho, vous venez avec moi, ordonna Lisbon.

- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est dangereux de laisser ces deux là ensemble ? demanda Jane, espiègle.

La jeune femme fit mine de ne pas voir Van Pelt rougir et Rigsby se tortiller comme si il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes et se retourna pour jeter un regard noir à son consultant.

- Je peux toujours vous abandonner sur le bas côté si vous préférez, menaça-t-elle.

- Oh non Lisbon, s'il vous plaît ! supplia Jane avec des airs d'enfant malheureux. Je serai sage, c'est promis.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que son sourire à la fois malicieux et charmeur réapparaissait sur son visage. Lisbon ne sut pas très bien pourquoi, peut être était-ce ce qu'il venait de dire ou son visage à cet instant ou encore la combinaison des deux raisons, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! La suite samedi je pense ^^<em>

_Je copie sur les autres avec un petit preview pas super bien choisi, j'avoue mais c'est la seule scène à peu près indépendante dans le chapitre suivant :)_

_"- Lisbon ?_

_Soupir de l'intéressée._

_- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que je pense de tout ça ?_

_- Ah, parce que vous avez changé de théorie ? Allez-y, je vous écoute._

_- Nan ! Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez tout dit, fit Jane d'un ton espiègle._

_- Tant pis alors, ça peut attendre, répliqua l'agent, indifférente._

_Sur ce, elle monta dans le véhicule sans un regard en arrière, jubilant intérieurement."_


	2. Les bêtises de Jane

_Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction ! Un immense merci à mes deux seules revieweuses : **janeandteresa **et **s-damon-s** ! Vous êtes géniales ! Je crois que sans vous j'aurais tout simplement supprimé cette histoire..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span> : Les bêtises de Jane  
><strong>

Chez les Smith

Donna Smith avait accueillit l'équipe dans son salon. Lisbon était installée sur le canapé et Cho était resté debout, les bras croisés et affichant sa mine patibulaire. Jane, comme à son habitude, rôdait dans la pièce. Madame Smith, une femme d'environ 45 ans, était assise les mains serrées sur ses genoux, ne bougeant que pour tamponner ses yeux avec un mouchoir en papier de temps à autre.

Au moment où Lisbon interrogea l'épouse sur d'éventuels ennemis de son mari, Jane tendit l'oreille mais Donna assura l'agent qu'elle ne voyait personne. Son mari était un homme très apprécié. Bien sûr, songea Jane. Soit on accusait des gens à tort et à travers, ce qui en général réjouissait Lisbon – des pistes, des suspects, des coupables ! – soit on ne comprenait pas qui aurait pu vouloir du mal à la victime, qui avait toujours été aimée et respectée. Bla bla bla. Dans les deux cas, il y avait à chaque fois anguille sous roche.

- Quand j'ai vu qu'il ne rentrait pas hier soir…

- Votre mari avait une maîtresse ? questionna brusquement Jane, s'attirant un regard outré de la part de sa supérieure.

Madame Smith hoqueta en entendant cette question et ces yeux affolés cherchèrent ceux de Lisbon, censés être apaisants mais pour l'instant trop occupés à foudroyer son consultant du regard.

- Mon mari a toujours…

- Oui je sais, coupa Jane impatiemment. Vous cherchez toutes les choses plus gentilles les unes que les autres à dire sur votre mari parce que vous l'aimez. Pourtant, il vous a déjà trahi. _Donna ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson pour tenter de dire quelque chose._ Non, pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit, j'ai compris. Vous lui avez pardonné il y a bien longtemps mais il n'empêche que vous y repensez parfois. Le pardon et l'oubli sont différents.

La veuve, totalement déboussolée regardait tour à tour les trois personnes présentes, semblant chercher une réponse qui ne devait très certainement exister que dans la tête de Jane. Ce dernier sourit, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il pouvait dire.

- Un consultant, tenta Lisbon avec des airs de petite fille confuse.

Quelques instants plus tard, on sonnait à la porte. Donna Smith s'excusa et se leva, encore toute tremblante de sa première – mais pas dernière – rencontre avec Patrick Jane. L'invité impromptu se révéla être un grand homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années. Des yeux bleu turquoise, une mâchoire carrée, une barbe mal rasée… tout cela habillé simplement d'un tee shirt à col v gris et d'un jean foncé. Immédiatement après avoir détaillé l'inconnu, Jane tourna la tête vers Lisbon. Lui d'habitude si nonchalant, faillit attraper un torticolis tellement son geste fut brusque.

Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. En effet, Lisbon paraissait totalement perdue dans la contemplation de l'inconnu, comme happée par sa présence. Et voilà, le stéréotype du beau gosse arrivait et elle tombait directement entre ses griffes. Lisbon… Il se retint de soupirer et offrit à la place un large sourire au nouvel arrivant.

- Bonjour, vous êtes ? demanda-t-il comme s'il était le maître de maison.

- David Lockhart, le frère de Donna. Et vous ?

- Oh, un consultant, répondit Jane en balayant la question d'un revers de main.

Un regard à Lisbon lui apprit qu'elle avait repris contenance et ce n'était pas trop tôt d'ailleurs ! Mais elle devait encore être toute chose car elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur son impolitesse. D'ordinaire, elle l'aurait fusillé du regard puis se serait excusée à sa place. D'ordinaire, mais Super David la mettait dans tous ses états. Il devina que Cho l'avait remarqué aussi car c'est lui qui interrogea la famille.

Quand Lisbon remarqua les yeux de Jane posés sur elle, elle haussa les sourcils, sa manière habituelle de dire : « Quoi ? ». En temps normal, voir cette expression sur son visage suffisait à le faire sourire, mais aujourd'hui, il se contenta de secouer la tête et de se détourner. Il écouta la conversation sans vraiment y faire attention et ne revint réellement à lui que quand Lisbon sortit le sachet enveloppant la montre du défunt.

- Est-ce que vous reconnaissez cette montre ?

- Oui, bien sûr, affirma Donna, qui était à présent épaulée par son frère protecteur. Lawrence la portait tout le temps. Il lui arrivait même d'oublier de l'enlever avant de dormir le soir.

Hmm… Voilà qui était intéressant. Qu'est-ce que cette montre pouvait bien avoir de si précieux aux yeux de la victime ?

- Et est-ce que cette montre est d'une quelconque valeur ? continua Lisbon.

- Oh non, c'est une vieille montre qu'il a acheté pour trois fois rien lorsqu'il a monté son entreprise. Mais elle avait une grande valeur sentimentale pour lui. Elle représentait le début de son affaire.

- Tiens donc, une montre sans valeur matérielle, mais très importante émotionnellement ? Allons Donna, ne me dites pas que vous y croyez ? lança Jane.

- Mais qu'est-ce que – ? commença la veuve.

- Votre frère n'y crois pas, lui, poursuivit Jane imperturbable en désignant Lockhart du regard. Je le sais parce qu'il s'est raidi quand Lisbon a posé la question.

Lockhart semblait avoir été métamorphosé en Bernard l'Hermite, ce qui le rendait beaucoup moins charmant. Jane s'en félicita intérieurement. Il se réjouit également que Super David – qui avait perdu de sa superbe ! – mette du temps à se remettre de ses émotions.

- Alors Su… David, se reprit Jane, vous vous donnez du temps pour inventer un mensonge ? Je commence à me demander si vous ne l'avez pas tué. Est-ce que vous l'avez fait ?

- Jane ! s'écria Lisbon pendant que Lockhart balbutiait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « non ».

- Et vous Donna ? Vous l'avez tué ? enchaîna le consultant sans se soucier de la jeune femme.

- Jane ! Dehors !

Lisbon était dans une colère noire. Même Cho paraissait… non. Cho était Cho. On n'arrivait jamais a discerner un changement d'expression chez lui, sauf lorsqu'il souriait. Et encore… En tout cas, Sainte Teresa semblait prête à commettre un meurtre. Effrayant, songea Jane. Pour une fois, il ne chercha pas à compliquer les choses – qui l'étaient bien assez comme cela – et sortit sans esclandre. Enfin, après une scène pareille, tout est relatif.

* * *

><p>Jane était appuyé contre la barrière de la véranda, attendant que les agents du CBI sortent de la maison. De temps en temps, il se retournait et regardait par la fenêtre mais ne voyait que Cho, qui semblait figé dans la même position depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.<p>

Au bout d'au moins un siècle, Cho et Lisbon sortirent de la maison. Le fait qu'ils ne lui accordent aucun regard, du moins le fait que Lisbon l'ignore, le fit sourire. Cela n'empêcha pas le consultant de faire un signe d'au revoir à Donna et Super David et de trottiner pour rattraper sa supérieure.

- Alors ? demanda la jeune femme à voix basse alors qu'ils étaient assez éloignés de la maison.

- Hmm ?

- Vos bêtises vous ont appris quelque chose ?

- Que Donna est louche et Super David aussi. Mais il doit être innocent. Enfin, en ce qui concerne le meurtre. Pour la montre j'ai des doutes.

- Et c'est tout ? interrogea Cho.

- Pourquoi appelez vous Lockhart Super David ? questionna Lisbon presque en même temps.

Jane s'arrêta et improvisa un plouf-plouf pour savoir à qui répondre en premier. Il tomba sur Cho. « Non, ce n'est pas tout, » déclara-t-il sans donner plus de détails. Puis, se tournant vers une Lisbon éberluée il lui dit avec un grand sourire :

- J'ai bien vu qu'il vous avait tapé dans l'œil.

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Lisbon en s'empourprant.

Ce rougissement en était clairement la preuve. Jane sentit quelque chose d'étrange se passer dans ses tripes. Il refoula cette impression et fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous l'avez regardé une seule fois et vous l'avez évité tout le reste du temps. Avouez-le, vous êtes attirée par lui.

- Je le regardais comme un suspect, Jane !

- Il était carrément coupable, alors !

Ils se rapprochèrent, Lisbon fixant son consultant d'un regard furibond, Jane avec un immense sourire, apparemment très amusé par la situation. Oh seigneur ! Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois ! Surtout pour ce genre de sujets d'ailleurs… Et il fallait toujours qu'il pousse le bouchon en plus !

- Alors, est-ce que j'ai raison ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua la brune comme si c'était une évidence.

Mais ce qui était surtout évident, c'était que toutes ses réactions prouvaient le contraire. Et Jane comptait bien continuer de l'embêter avec cela pour un bon bout de temps. Teresa Lisbon qui avait le béguin pour quelqu'un, ça n'arrivait quand même pas tous les jours ! Pour bien montrer ses intentions de ne pas lâcher l'affaire, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de répliquer :

- On va demander à Cho.

« Cho ! » appelèrent-ils en même temps. Un bruit de moteur leur répondit. Ils avaient totalement oublié où ils se trouvaient et Lisbon rosit en songeant que la veuve était peut-être encore en train de les observer, là-bas, derrière un rideau. Avec David Lockhart…

L'agent chassa cette pensée de son esprit et repartit d'un même pas que le consultant vers la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence. Pourtant, Jane avait l'air particulièrement d'humeur à badiner aujourd'hui. Ce qui signifiait à tous les coups qu'il cherchait activement un moyen de l'embêter. En attendant, son silence était reposant. Malheureusement pour elle, Jane se réveilla bien vite.

- Lisbon ?

Soupir de l'intéressée.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que je pense de tout ça ?

- Ah, parce que vous avez changé de théorie ? Allez-y, je vous écoute.

- Nan ! Pas avant que vous m'ayez tout dit, fit Jane d'un ton espiègle.

- Tant pis alors, ça peut attendre, répliqua l'agent, indifférente.

Sur ce, elle monta dans le véhicule sans un regard en arrière, jubilant intérieurement. Elle eut à peine le temps d'attacher sa ceinture que déjà, Jane revenait à la charge.

- Vous ne voulez même pas –

- Non.

- Mais si –

- Non.

- Pff…

Comme en écho, Cho soupira lui aussi. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour la même raison. « Le trajet promet d'être long, » marmonna-t-il. Pour seule réponse, sa supérieure lui jeta un regard qui voulait tout dire.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. C'est court je sais, mais comme ça je peux mettre à jour plus rapidement ;)<em>

_Un petit preview pour le plaisir :_

_"- Rigsby, Cho, allez interroger les employés de Smith. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez du nouveau. _

_Et vous, finit l'agent en pointant Jane d'un doigt menaçant, je ne veux plus vous voir dans le paysage._

_Sur ce, elle sortit pour rejoindre son bureau. [...]_

_Il ne restait plus que Van Pelt et le consultant._

_- Tu crois qu'elle était sérieuse ? demanda Jane sans se départir de son sourire."_

_Mais qu'a donc fait Jane ? Mystère... ;) Vous le saurez mardi ^^_


	3. Le démineur

_Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous en ce dernier jour du mois de mai ? [Totallyfan débloque complètement là !] C'est la fatigue qui parle alors ne faites pas attention ^^_

_J'ai plus de reviews maintenant (ô joie !) et même des lecteurs que je n'avais jamais vu avant alors je suis trop contente ^^ Je ne demande pas à ce que vous laissiez une review pour tous les chapitres, loin de là, mais c'est vrai qu'en avoir une fois de temps en temps, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! ^^ Donc, un grand merci à **Marine**, **Pasca**, **s-damon-s** et **Cdt63 **!_

**_Marine :_**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, ça donne envie d'écrire encore plus ;)_

**_Cdt63 : _**_Merci pour ta review ^^ Une jisbonienne en plus : yes bienvenue au club ! ^^ Est-ce que Lisbon va sortir avec ce cher Super David ? Est-ce que Jane sera jaloux ? Hmm... tu verras bien ;) Et oui oui, c'est bien moi qui écrit tout plein d'OS dans "Destination Californie" (l'auteure qui fait de la pub lol)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span> : Le démineur**

Retour au CBI

Lisbon ferma les yeux et répéta pour la énième fois « Silence Jane ! ». Le trajet avait été horrible car le consultant ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la harceler malgré toutes les menaces qu'elle avait pu sortir. Elle avait même allumé la radio, elle qui ne le faisait jamais mais il se mettait alors à parler encore plus fort. Le pire, c'était que Cho était au courant de tout lui aussi et que cet infernal blondinet le laissait tranquille.

Certes, elle n'avait pas choisi non plus la simplicité. Il aurait été plus facile de tout lui dire et elle aurait été débarrassée de lui ! Mais il s'agissait également d'une affaire de fierté : qui allait craquer le premier ? Et elle était persuadée que Jane devait bien s'amuser à maintenir la pression ainsi.

« Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon, » répétait-il depuis un moment déjà. Bon sang, ce qu'il était insupportable parfois ! La brune se retourna brusquement – heureusement, elle ne s'emmêla pas dans la ceinture, ce qui aurait gâché l'effet – et le fusilla du regard.

- Pour la dernière fois, silence !

Jane lui offrit un sourire effronté.

- On est bientôt arrivés. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre cinq minutes ? dit-elle en montrant le bâtiment du CBI à quelques mètres.

- Mais je veux le savoir avant les autres ! geignit le gamin_ - euh homme_.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit correctement.

- Lisbon…

- Non !

- Ce que vous êtes têtue ! s'exclama Jane en se renfrognant dans son siège.

Cho se gara et Lisbon descendit de la voiture en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Jane lui, marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et fourra les mains dans ses poches, grognon. L'agent n'y fit pas attention et entra dans le bâtiment.

L'ascenseur les mena jusqu'à leur étage où Rigsby et Van Pelt attendaient dans l'espace de travail. L'équipe se réunit autour de la table de réunion.

- Du nouveau ? commença la chef d'équipe.

- Le légiste a trouvé des hématomes sur le corps de la victime, qui laissent à penser qu'elle s'est battue avec le meurtrier. Des empreintes ont aussi été trouvées, elles sont en cours d'analyse.

- Et vous qu'avez-vous appris, patron ? demanda Van Pelt.

Au moment où l'intéressée ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Jane la devança.

- Lockhart, le frère de la veuve a révélé qu'un code ou le numéro d'un compte offshore était dissimulé dans le bracelet de la montre. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle a été volée. Mais elle a été remplacée car Lawrence n'était pas censé mourir. Conclusion, le tueur n'est donc pas le voleur.

- M… mais comment savez vous ça ? balbutia Lisbon, qui avait presque perdu l'usage de la parole.

Même Cho paraissait totalement ahuri. Rigsby et Van Pelt faisaient la navette entre Lisbon et Jane, comprenant bien que quelque chose se passait de travers. Quant au consultant, il affichait un sourire très fier.

- Vous avez écouté aux portes ! l'accusa la brunette, qui avait repris ses esprits.

- Moi ? fit Jane innocemment. Je n'ai pas bougé !

- C'est vrai, il est resté à côté de la barrière, confirma Cho.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lisbon de scruter Jane d'un air inquisiteur. Alors il savait vraiment tout depuis le début ? Il n'y avait pas à dire, même s'il était insupportable, il savait comment faire son boulot... Une autre pensée surgit dans son esprit. Il l'avait harcelé pendant plus d'une demi-heure alors qu'il avait toutes les réponses ?

Jane comprit immédiatement à l'expression de son visage qu'elle était très énervée. Il s'éloigna comme si sa vie en dépendait - et elle en dépendait ! - et se retrouva à moitié caché derrière Rigsby, regardant la jeune femme par-dessus l'épaule de l'agent.

- Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez enquiquiné pendant tout le trajet pour rien ? fit Lisbon en détachant soigneusement chaque mot.

- Pas exactement. A vrai dire, je n'en étais pas sûr, répliqua précipitamment Jane en voyant la jeune femme s'avancer vers lui. Cho ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a appris d'autre ?

- La date gravée sur l'arrière de la montre correspond bien à leur mariage, . Mais d'après sa femme, le verre était fêlé depuis peu, répondit l'asiatique sans ciller. Et elle n'a pas souvenir qu'il l'ait réparée.

- Mais la montre qu'on a trouvée était intacte, dit Rigsby en jetant un regard nerveux aux yeux verts meurtriers de sa patronne.

- Et donc, j'ai raison ! triompha Jane sans aucune retenue. Quelqu'un de l'entourage a remplacé la montre par une réplique exacte. Enfin, presque, puisque le voleur n'avait pas prévu que le verre serait fêlé.

- Je ne ferai pas le malin si j'étais toi, commenta Cho.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils pour marquer son approbation et jeta un regard noir au consultant. Elle donna ensuite quelques directives : « Van Pelt, cherchez si la victime a été faire réparer sa montre et vérifiez les antécédents de la famille. Rigsby, Cho, allez interroger les employés de Smith. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez du nouveau. ».

- Et vous, finit l'agent en pointant Jane d'un doigt menaçant, je ne veux plus vous voir dans le paysage.

Sur ce, elle sortit pour rejoindre son bureau. Ils se regardèrent tour à tour, puis Cho s'en alla, suivit de Rigsby, qui au passage, regarda Jane d'un air significatif. Il ne restait plus que Van Pelt et le consultant.

- Tu crois qu'elle était sérieuse ? demanda Jane sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux la laisser respirer un peu.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

* * *

><p><span>Dans les locaux du CBI<span>

Jane sifflotait d'un air guilleret tandis qu'il remplissait une tasse de café chaud. Il quitta la cafétéria avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et croisa en chemin Van Pelt, qui le regarda avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais désamorcer la bombe Lisbon.

- Oh… Bonne chance alors.

Alors que la rousse lui délivrait un regard digne d'une marche funèbre, il se rendit jusqu'au bureau de sa supérieure et toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. Lisbon était assise derrière son bureau, occupée à taper il ne savait quoi sur son ordinateur. Elle leva simplement les yeux vers lui et se re-concentra sur son écran.

- C'est moi.

- Hmm hmm.

- Je viens m'excuser et enterrer la hache de guerre, dit Jane pour entamer la conversation.

Il déposa la tasse sur le bureau et recula d'un pas. Lisbon avait toujours les yeux fixés sur son écran. Seul son froncement de sourcils indiquait qu'elle avait du mal à rester concentrée. Il n'empêche qu'elle ne fit pas le plaisir à Jane de relever la tête vers lui. Et de son côté, le blondinet ne supporta pas longtemps de rester les bras ballants, ni de rester silencieux aussi longtemps.

- Est-ce que je dois vous faire une autre démonstration de claquettes ? plaisanta-t-il pour la faire réagir.

- Sûrement pas. Une fois mais pas deux, rétorqua vivement Lisbon en le regardant enfin.

Jane décocha son plus beau sourire et vit avec plaisir que sa supérieure ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire de même. En réalité, Lisbon n'était pas toujours cet agent à la mine renfrognée qui râlait quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Oui elle devait faire preuve d'autorité pour qu'on la respecte, oui elle avait quelques sautes d'humeur où il valait mieux s'enfuir le plus loin possible d'elle, oui il lui arrivait même de menacer ses subordonnés... Mais heureusement, elle n'était pas toujours comme cela. Elle était facile à vivre quand on la connaissait bien. Et ses émotions étaient faciles à manipuler également, foi de Patrick Jane ! Il savait pousser les bons boutons que ce soit dans le sens positif ou négatif et ce qu'il préférait, c'était la faire sourire dans les moments où elle essayait désespérément de rester sérieuse ou en colère. Bien sûr, c'était encore plus drôle s'il était à l'origine de sa mauvaise humeur...

Ils avaient tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres quand Hightower fit irruption dans la pièce. Voyant les deux collègues se sourire mutuellement, son regard se fit inquisiteur et elle demanda :

- Je vous dérange ?

- Non, répondirent les deux autres en cœur.

Jane se composa un visage un peu plus sérieux et Lisbon passa en mode « jeune fille sage ».

- Je suppose que vous travaillez sur l'enquête, continua leur supérieure sur sa lancée.

- Je vois mal ce qu'on peut faire d'autre qu'attendre de nouveaux indices pour le moment, répliqua Jane avec justesse.

Devant l'expression du visage d'Hightower, un mélange d'incrédulité et d'agacement contenu, Lisbon se sentit obligée d'intervenir. Enfin, de se protéger puisque jamais ô grand jamais sa supérieure irait hurler sur Jane... Cet insupportable petit blondinet !

- J'ai envoyé Rigsby et Cho interroger les employés et Van Pelt fait des recherches de son côté. Et nous avons rencontré la famille ce matin.

- Et tout s'est bien passé ? questionna Hightower avec un regard appuyé à Jane.

- Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire tout à fait trompeur.

Mais Hightower, qui commençait à le connaître un peu, sembla brusquement très inquiète, se demandant quels soucis il leur avait encore causés. Si jamais elle apprenait ce qui était réellement arrivé… ils seraient dans de beaux draps !

- Je confirme ! s'exclama Lisbon avec empressement. Jane s'est bien comporté.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à gommer toute trace d'anxiété sur son visage mais la boss sembla satisfaite par l'affirmation de son agent. Après les avoir encouragé à poursuivre l'enquête, elle sortit. Immédiatement, les deux compères se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, le consultant avec une innocence feinte et Lisbon d'un air accusateur.

- Un jour je finirai virée par votre faute, dit-elle mais sans paraître énervée pour autant. Je vous rappelle que Hightower a menacé de me remplacer si jamais j'étais incapable de vous gérer.

- Voyons Lisbon, Madeleine sait très bien que si vous ne pouvez pas me gérer, alors personne ne le peut. Rassurez-vous, tout ira bien.

La jeune femme parut surprise par la remarque. Il faut dire que dès l'arrivée d'Hightower au CBI, elle avait été très inquiète – et continuait toujours de l'être un peu – car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le même traitement qu'avec Minelli. Les choses étaient tellement plus faciles à l'époque… Bon sang ! Etait-elle en train de râler intérieurement parce qu'il y avait trop de règles ? Elle, Teresa Lisbon ? Quelle ironie…

- Vous étiez occupée ? demanda le consultant, qui l'observait toujours.

- Hmm… pas vraiment, non, admit prudemment la brune.

- Tant mieux ! Je vous emmène déjeuner, alors.

La requête prit Lisbon au dépourvu et elle balaya son bureau du regard avant de répondre.

- D'accord, mais on fait vite. Il faut qu'on avance sur cette affaire.

Jane poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme devant cette dernière réplique et aida sa supérieure à mettre sa veste. Il lui tint également la porte quand elle sortit, tel un vrai gentleman. La jeune femme prévint Van Pelt qu'ils sortaient déjeuner – sans l'inviter pour autant, ce qui fit plaisir au consultant – et ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! La suite jeudi si vous voulez ^^<em>

_Un petit aperçu de ce qui vous attend : _

"- _ Il a l'air gentil, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur._

_- En gros, il vous plaît. Je le savais bien, triompha le consultant. Et que comptez vous faire ?_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Et bien, vous allez le lui dire ?_

_- Lui dire quoi ?_

_- Lisbon, commença Jane comme si il parlait à une enfant, ne faites pas semblant avec moi. Vous devez lui dire qu'il vous plaît."_

_Super David est au coeur de tous les débats ! ^^_


	4. Jeux d'esprit

_Bonjour bonjour ! Je commence directement en m'excusant par avance de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi examens oblige, donc pas de temps pour Fanfiction et je m'en excuse vraiment ! Mais promis, je répondrai à tout le monde ce weekend. Là je vais juste répondre à **Cdt63** puisque je ne peux pas le faire par mail._

_Un grand désolé donc à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review : **s-damon-s**, **Cdt63**, **Pasca** et **Sweetylove30 **! Et au passage, désolée si je ne review pas vos fics non plus, je lis je lis mais pas le temps un commentaire ! =(_

_Sinon, je tiens à dire comme **s-damon-**s que je n'aime pas du tout le nouveau design : je n'arrête pas de me perdre c'est horrible ! Oui, j'ai un sens de l'orientation déplorable..._

_**Cdt63 **: Contente de voir que tu es toujours là ! ^^ Vraiment c'est chouette ^^  
><em>_Super David a déjà un agenda chargé je ne sais pas quand il sera libre. Un homme comme ça lol qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Niveau écriture, j'ai terminé cette fic il y a longtemps et je remanie un peu au fur et à mesure. Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de chapitres mais la fic en elle-même doit faire une trentaine de pages. Assez court puisque sur la nouvelle que je tente (très difficilement) d'écrire, j'ai déjà quarante pages sans avancées majeures dans l'enquête !_

_Pour un nouvel OS, c'est en cours mais c'est parce que j'étais bloquée que j'ai commencé à poster cette nouvelle fiction... Mais j'espère que ce sera pour bientôt. Ce weekend si possible (trop de choses à faire !)._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span> : Jeux d'esprit  
><strong>

A la terrasse d'un café

Un petit vent frais soufflait, rafraîchissant pendant cette chaude journée d'été. Une journée à passer dehors et non pas enfermée dans un bureau… Lisbon chassa les mèches de cheveux qui venaient danser sur son visage et observa son consultant. Il regardait le paysage en souriant, l'air totalement détendu et heureux. Elle adorait son sourire à la fois charmeur et malicieux. Oh, jamais elle ne lui dirait cela, bien sûr, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le penser dès qu'elle le voyait.

- Oooh Lisbon ! C'est un sourire que je vois là ?

Oh bon sang ! Elle était en train de sourire sans s'en rendre compte. Devant Patrick Jane. En regardant Patrick Jane. Seigneur !

Ses joues virèrent instantanément au rouge et elle lutta pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Quoi de mieux que de fuir son regard pour prouver sa culpabilité ?

- Je ne souriais pas, affirma-t-elle fermement.

- Vous souriez.

La brune secoua vivement la tête en dénégation.

- Vous souriez en me regardant, insista le consultant avec un sourire charmeur.

Lisbon lui jeta un regard mauvais et croisa les bras en se tassant au fond de sa chaise.

- Dans vos rêves ! grogna-t-elle.

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! se moqua le blond. Vous aimez nier en bloc. Je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec une certaine personne dont je ne citerai pas le non et à qui vous deviez certainement être en train de penser avant que je ne fasse irruption dans votre bureau. Vous aviez l'air si absorbée juste avant que je n'entre ! Allez, vous me dîtes tout ou vous voulez que je le lise dans vos pensées ?

Lire dans ses pensées ? Ah non, sûrement pas ! Il essayait toujours de lui faire peur en disant cela. Et le pire, c'était que ça marchait à chaque fois. Comment ne pas avoir peur d'un Patrick Jane tapi dans un coin de votre esprit à écouter la moindre de vos pensées ? Pensez-y. Bien sûr, que c'était irréaliste et humainement impossible, mais même sans cela, lui et son esprit de déduction étaient bien assez dangereux !

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Flashback*<br>_**

Dans le bureau de Lisbon, un peu plus tôt

Un crayon entre les mains, l'agent Lisbon faisait tourner sa chaise pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Mais elle ne pensait pas à l'enquête pourtant. Elle était bien loin de penser à l'enquête… A vrai dire, elle repensait à David Lockhart et à ce que Jane avait dit de lui. Qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Oui, il avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Il avait un sixième sens pour déceler ce genre de chose. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu entrer, si grand, si brun… ses grands yeux bleus… il fallait être honnête, c'était tout à fait son type d'homme... Le fait qu'il soit charmant et poli aidait aussi. Beaucoup. Elle était trop souvent tombée sur des imbéciles complètement machistes.

Le fait est qu'à son entrée, elle avait perdu toutes ses capacités. Jane l'avait bien vu. A la rigueur, elle pouvait survivre. Mais d'après lui, Cho, également. Aïe, là c'était gênant. Son subordonné avait été témoin de sa régression au stade d'adolescente qui voit le garçon le plus populaire du lycée lui adresser la parole pour la première fois. Seigneur, c'était si compromettant ! Elle en rougit rien que d'y penser.

La jeune femme soupira et s'arrêta de tourner. Jane n'allait pas arrêter de la narguer avec cela, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Evidemment ! Il ne s'appelait pas Patrick Jane pour rien. Il avait une réputation à tenir après tout...

Machinalement, ele regarda vers la salle de travail et ne vit que Van Pelt à son bureau. Jane devait être sur son canapé. Elle l'imaginait d'ici, allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées sur le ventre, endormi… La seule fois où il réussissait à être silencieux apparemment. Ses moments préférés et tant attendus : instants de pur calme et de repos... Bon, elle forçait un peu le trait mais il était quand même pénible.

D'ici elle ne le voyait pas, mais étant donné le peu de matière qu'ils avaient - c'en était désolant - il devait être resté au CBI. Pas de suspects à embêter égal pas de plaintes déposées ! Et de toute façon, Van Pelt serait venue rapporter s'il était parti en vadrouille. Du moins, elle l'espérait car elle avait toujours tellement d'ennuis à cause de lui… Il fallait toujours qu'il se fourre dans des pétrins pas possibles ; qu'il se rende dans des lieux où il n'était pas censé aller - il lui arrivait même de finir kidnappé, qu'il ouvre la bouche au mauvais moment, qu'il joue avec les suspects comme avec des pions sur un échiquier... C'était une catastrophe ambulante... Et totalement inconscient de surcroît !

Mais elle l'appréciait. Un peu. Bon ok, beaucoup, mais uniquement dans ses bons jours. Il était tellement imprévisible – même si elle commençait à le connaître – et totalement hors de contrôle ! Mais il pouvait aussi se révéler gentil, attentionné et doux… Plein d'humour également, et elle adorait répondre à ses piques. Enfin, tant qu'il ne poussait pas la raillerie trop loin. Après, son côté flic reprenait le dessus et elle finissait par s'énerver, envoyant souvent valser une certaine agrafeuse en même temps...

Malgré tout, elle appréciait Jane. Il avait au moins le mérite d'être divertissant quel que soit le lieu ou les circonstances. Mais s'il pouvait se calmer un peu, cela ne la dérangerait pas du tout, au contraire ! Ah cet homme ! Il ferait sa perte un jour ou l'autre...

Des coups légers frappés à la porte la tirèrent de ses pensées. Lisbon lâcha son crayon et pianota sur son clavier tandis que le nouvel arrivant entrait dans la pièce. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et les baissa rapidement vers son écran. Oh non, pas lui ! Il avait même frappé, une première ! Il voulait vraiment se faire pardonner ou quoi ? Ou alors, il venait juste l'embêter - quoi de mieux pour passer sa journée ? Après avoir aussi mûrement médité, il devait bien être paré à lui lancer quelques piques...

***Fin flashback***

* * *

><p><span>Au café<span>

Jane avait toujours cet air espiègle qui lui allait si bien et comme beaucoup d'autres fois, elle se demanda si effectivement il était capable de lire dans les pensées. Et au vu de tout ce qui se passait dans son esprit en ce moment, elle espérait de toutes ses forces que non.

- Alors ? relança le blondinet d'un air impatient. Je devine ?

C'était évident qu'il avait déjà deviné ! Et depuis un bout de temps même. En fait, elle était perdante dès le départ puisque que monsieur Jane connaissait déjà toutes les données. Mais connaissait-il la partie concernant ce consultant qu'elle supp- hum côtoyait tous les jours ? A son avis, non. Il devait penser qu'elle avait la tête à l'envers à cause de David Lockhart. Quand même ! Elle ne manquait pas de professionnalisme, non ? Et de toute façon, n'importe qu'elle femme le verrait tomberait immédiatement sous son charme. Comment résister ? Pour certaines femmes c'était en rencontrant Jane. De son côté, elle était totalement hermétique à son charme.

- Lisbon ? appela le concerné d'une voix suave. On rêve éveillée ? se moqua-t-il.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues la brûler. Hermétique, hein ?

Décidant qu'une réponse s'imposait, ou plutôt sachant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, elle se vit forcée d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Il a l'air gentil, admit-elle à contrecœur.

- En gros, il vous plaît. Je le savais bien, triompha le consultant. Et que comptez vous faire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, vous allez lui dire ?

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Lisbon, commença Jane comme si il parlait à une enfant, ne faites pas semblant avec moi. Vous devez lui dire qu'il vous plaît. C'est ce que font les gens en général. Une personne leur plaît, il leur dise et ils sortent ensemble. Regardez Rigsby et Van Pelt. Certes, ça n'a pas duré mais au moins, ils ont essayé.

La jeune femme grimaça. Penser que ces deux là avaient formé un couple la gênait toujours un peu, même si elle les avait couverts. Mais il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'y habitue puisqu'elle ne doutait pas une seconde que ces deux là remettent le couvert un jour ou l'autre. C'était inévitable à vrai dire... Quant à dire quoi que se soit à Lockhart, il en était hors de question !

- David Lockhart est un suspect dans cette affaire, répliqua la brunette d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Suspect dans l'affaire de montre peut-être, contra Jane, mais je ne pense pas. En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'a pas tué son beau-frère.

- Oh, laissez moi deviner, vous le savez parce qu'il vous l'a dit, ironisa la jeune femme.

- Tout à fait. Vous devriez l'inviter à prendre un café. Pas ici, bien entendu, c'est _notre_ café, fit Jane en insistant sur le mot et en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était ici que Jane et elle venaient déjeuner certains midis. Uniquement quand ils étaient tous les deux. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il n'invitait jamais l'équipe ici. Alors oui, peut-être que ce café était le _leur_ après tout...

- Oh ! Et il serait quand même préférable de patienter jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hightower apprécie, ajouta Jane, décidément très taquin.

Lisbon lui jeta son regard spécial bêtise au moment où son téléphone portable sonnait. Elle décrocha sous le regard attentif de son consultant : « Lisbon… Hmm hmm… Ok, on arrive. ». Puis, elle se tourna vers Jane avec un air désolé et lui annonça qu'ils devaient rentrer au plus vite.

- Mais on n'a même pas eu le temps de manger, geignit l'autre.

- Je vous achèterai une glace ! lança la brune qui était déjà partie.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit extrait de la suite en ligne ce weekend ? Pas de jour précis désolée...<em>

_"Dans le parking, Jane se rapprocha de façon peu subtile de Lisbon. Il ne s'en cacha pas d'ailleurs, mais cette dernière lui sourit néanmoins._

_- Oui ?_

_- Je me demandais juste où vous emmèneriez Super David pour votre premier rendez-vous, chuchota le consultant pour ne pas être entendu des oreilles indiscrètes._

_- Jane ! s'exclama en retour sa supérieure, faisant sursauter les trois autres. Vous n'allez pas me harceler avec ça, j'espère !_

_Voyant l'intéressé hausser les épaules d'un air indécis, elle pilla net et tout le monde suivit le mouvement. Après un regard assassin à Jane, elle s'adressa aux autres : « Débrouillez vous comme vous voulez mais je vous préviens, je refuse qu'il monte avec moi ! »."_


	5. Course poursuite

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis en retard. J'avais promis de tout faire ce weekend. Mais je n'ai eu aucun retour alors je me suis contentée de surveiller ma boîte mail toutes les demi heures pour voir si je n'avais pas de reviews ! Et j'en ai eu finalement ^^ Tout va bien au final ^^_

_Un grand merci à **s-damon-s** et **Cdt63 **! Et encore, ce n'est pas suffisant ! Milles mercis, c'est mieux ? =)_

_Je n'ai qu'une seule contrainte pour la publication de cette fic : avoir au moins une review par chapitre ! Nan, c'est pas la mort, je suis gentille, je trouve. Bref, j'me pousse parce que je sens que vous voulez lire, là ;)_

_**Cdt63** : Salut ! Nan ne me tape pas, j'attendais juste (désespérément !) une p'tite review ! Je me suis sentie bien seule au monde ='(  
>Sexy Super David ? Ça me plaît bien, ça ^^ Je vais décidément en commander un lol. Mais je proteste, il a l'air très gentil ce SSD ! XD Oui bon, il fallait bien qu'elle essaye d'éviter la casse ! ^^<br>Hawaï Five-O je connais, mas seulement de nom et j'ai regardé un épisode aussi, mais y'avais trop de baston (quel vilain mot !) pour moi. Mon frère adore par contre. Tiens donc ? ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas, ça me fait trop plaisir ! ^^ Quelqu'un qui lit : ô bonheur ! ^^  
><em>

_PS : moi aussi j'adore les histoires de **s-damon-s **! Elle est juste géniallissime ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle va lire la phrase que je suis en train d'écrire parce qu'elle a vu son nom ^^ Je verrai dans sa prochaine review ^^ _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5<span> : Course poursuite**

Locaux du CBI

Van Pelt se précipita sur Jane et Lisbon dès qu'ils arrivèrent. Le consultant sourit devant cette expression d'excitation nerveuse qu'elle affichait inévitablement dans ces circonstances.

- Patron, les analyses sur les empreintes sont terminées et on a un nom : Jason Miller. _La jeune femme donna quelques papiers à sa supérieure dont une photo_. Il a été arrêté il y a 8 ans pour possession de drogue, puis il y a 5 ans pour détournement de fonds.

- Tiens donc, il est passé dans la cours des grands, commenta sobrement Lisbon.

- Et le plus intéressant, c'est qu'il a travaillé dans l'entreprise de Lawrence Smith, continua Van Pelt.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils de surprise et un air de contentement passa sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas le tueur, simplement le voleur, déclara Jane.

- Je suis d'accord. Si le vol avait mal tourné, Jason aurait tiré autre part que dans la tête de la victime. Mais sans preuve tangible, on ne peut pas écarter cette hypothèse.

La brune et le blond hochèrent la tête de concert, pour une fois accordés sur leurs théories. Les deux derniers agents de l'équipe arrivèrent à leur tour.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Jason Miller a bien travaillé chez Smith. Il s'est fait viré officiellement parce qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de personnel et officieusement parce qu'il avait détourné de l'argent. Presque 10 000 dollars.

- Mmh… Sacré somme. Et Lawrence n'a jamais porté plainte ? s'étonna Lisbon.

- Non m'dame. Il disait que certaines personnes avaient plus besoin d'argent que lui. Ses employés ont été surpris par cette décision puisque Lawrence vit modestement.

- Il devait penser à son compte offshore quand il disait ça… Et Miller ? Est-ce qu'ils ont entendu parler de lui depuis ?

Cho secouant la tête, Lisbon se tourna vers Van Pelt et lui demanda si elle avait obtenu une adresse, ce qui était le cas. Immédiatement, l'équipe se prépara à partir.

Dans le parking, Jane se rapprocha de façon peu subtile de Lisbon. Il ne s'en cacha pas d'ailleurs, mais cette dernière lui sourit néanmoins.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais juste où vous emmèneriez Super David pour votre premier rendez-vous, chuchota le consultant pour ne pas être entendu des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Jane ! s'exclama en retour sa supérieure, faisant sursauter les trois autres. Vous n'allez pas me harceler avec ça, j'espère !

Voyant l'intéressé hausser les épaules d'un air indécis, elle pilla net et tout le monde suivit le mouvement. Après un regard assassin à Jane, elle s'adressa aux autres : « Débrouillez vous comme vous voulez mais je vous préviens, je refuse qu'il monte avec moi ! ».

* * *

><p><span>Pendant le trajet<span>

Finalement, Lisbon était partie avec Van Pelt, laissant les garçons entre eux. Cela n'enchantait pas vraiment Rigsby, qui ne pouvait plus lorgner sur la jolie Grace, ni d'ailleurs Cho, qui serait obligé de supporter le babillage de Jane. Heureusement, ce dernier ne s'était pas trop fait remarquer.

Ils arrivaient presque à destination lorsque Cho conseilla au consultant d'éviter de chercher leur supérieure cette fois. Ce à quoi l'intéressé répondit par un grand sourire. De son côté, Rigsby frissonna.

- Brrr, elle me fait peur.

- Qui ça ? Lisbon ou Van Pelt ?

- Ou Hightower, renchérit Jane à l'arrière.

- Non, Lisbon.

- Quoi ? Lisbon, si petite et si chétive fait peur au géant Rigsby ? se moqua Jane.

Enfin, jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit d'utiliser ces qualificatifs en sa présence. Il n'était pas géant et elle lui faisait peur aussi parfois...

Cho s'esclaffa brièvement pendant que Rigsby grognait quelque chose. Devant eux, la voiture des filles tourna et se gara devant un vieil immeuble aux briques bordeaux. « Allez Rigsby, n'aie pas peur, » le charia Jane avant de descendre de la voiture.

Le jeune homme se dirigea tout sourire vers l'objet de la frayeur du grand agent. Mais Lisbon qui se souvenait toujours de sa dernière remarque le regarda en plissant les yeux, l'avertissant clairement de ne rien faire qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard.

- Toujours grognon ?

- Ça dépendra de ce que vous direz.

- Vous savez quelle est la plus grande peur de Rigsby ? demanda Jane à voix basse.

- Je ne sais pas. Les reptiles ? tenta la supérieure, jouant le jeu.

- Non, ça c'est des peluches à côté. Il a peur de… vous.

- Moi ? répéta la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.

Lisbon eut d'abord l'air interloquée, réellement surprise par cette réponse. Puis les deux collègues se regardèrent d'un air complice, comme si ils se demandaient comment elle pouvait bien effrayer ce pauvre Rigsby.

- On essaye ? proposa la brune avec un sourire espiègle.

Jane lui répondit par son plus beau sourire et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers leur victime, en pleine conversation avec Cho et Van Pelt.

- Rigsby ! interpella la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire. _Rigsby sursauta, terrorisé, et Jane essaya de rester impassible même si l'envie de rire le démangeait_. Allez voir si le bâtiment à une porte à l'arrière. Van Pelt, vous l'accompagnez.

- Tortionnaire, fit Jane en plaçant sa main devant la bouche pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

- Il ne fallait pas me le dire, répliqua Lisbon entre ses dents.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, Cho sur les talons. Jason Miller habitait au deuxième étage. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, Cho et Lisbon se mirent de chaque côté de la porte pendant que Jane se plaçait en retrait. Lisbon tapa à la porte en criant : « CBI, ouvrez ! ». Il faut croire que cette formule était plus efficace que le légendaire « Sésame ! Ouvre-toi ! » car la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. La jeune femme fit un signe à Cho et il entra en premier. Le jeune consultant resta à l'extérieur, tendant l'oreille pour entendre les « Personne ! » que les deux agents lançaient dès qu'ils entraient dans une pièce. Finalement, Lisbon réapparut, son téléphone portable à la main, et lui fit signe d'entrer.

L'appartement n'avait pas du voir de balai depuis un bon bout de temps et Jane poussa un grognement dégoûté en voyant un tas de tissus non identifiés, ni identifiables, d'ailleurs. Un cendrier plein traînait sur la table, un menora juif doré gisait sur le canapé – qui ne ressemblait même pas à un canapé – bref, c'était répugnant. Lisbon grimaça de même mais en voyant une grosse poupée en porcelaine abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce. Cho aussi. Rigsby et Van Pelt, qui venaient d'arriver – suite à un appel de leur supérieure – eurent la même réaction. Oui oui, tout le monde grimaçait. Mais c'était Lisbon qui détenait le pouvoir et elle en profita bien.

- Bon les garçons, je vous laisse… fouiller tout ça. Van Pelt et moi on va interroger les voisins.

Sur ce, elle sortit et la rousse la suivit, l'air mi-soulagé, mi-désolée pour ses homologues. Jane, qui ne se sentait pas concerné par la directive fit également demi tour, mais Rigsby l'interpella sur le pas de la porte.

- Hey ! Tu ne restes pas ?

- Moi ? répondit l'autre innocemment. Mais c'est le boulot des flics ça. Et puis, avec mon nom de famille, je passerais presque pour une fille...

Sur un grand sourire malicieux, le consultant déguerpit. Il retrouva Lisbon à l'étage, qui frappait à la porte de l'appartement voisin. Elle se retourna en le voyant, mais ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire.

Jane enfouit les mains dans ses poches et observa d'un œil critique le pallier, miteux également mais quand même beaucoup plus agréable que l'appartement de Jason Miller. C'est en flânant dans le coin – pendant que Lisbon s'acharnait toujours sur la même porte – que, ô hasard, il découvrit la personne qu'ils cherchaient en train de monter les escaliers. Un blondinet d'environ 30 ans, un bouc peu soigné, des yeux aux paupières tombantes… c'était leur homme : Jason Miller. En essayant de rester nonchalant, Jane tapota l'épaule de Lisbon. Seuls les yeux de la jeune femme bougèrent lorsqu'elle regarda derrière le consultant. Immédiatement, elle s'avança vers leur suspect en sortant sa plaque : « Jason Miller nous… ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme dévalait déjà les escaliers pour s'enfuir. Lisbon jura et s'élança à sa poursuite, Van Pelt sur les talons.

- Jane ! Dites à Cho de le rattraper en voiture ! cria la supérieure alors qu'elle était déjà presque en bas.

- Ok ! cria Jane en retour. Cho ? appela-t-il en revenant vers l'appartement. On va s'amuser un peu !

* * *

><p><span>Dans la rue<span>

A l'extérieur, Lisbon courait à en perdre haleine. Pourquoi fallait-il justement qu'elle ait mis des talons aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi Jason s'était-il enfui à travers ces ruelles étroites derrière son immeuble ? Comment les garçons allaient-ils savoir où le coincer ? Elle entendait la course de Van Pelt à quelques mètres derrière. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir si Jason avait une arme. Si c'était le cas, il pouvait tout aussi bien les attendre dans un coin sombre, prêt à tirer. Elle devrait faire appel à ses meilleurs réflexes mais elle restait anxieuse. Hors de question qu'un membre de son équipe se fasse blesser !

Pour le moment, elle voyait toujours Jason devant elle. Il courait comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses mais les deux agents le suivaient de prêt. A une intersection, la jeune femme indiqua une ruelle adjacente à sa jeune recrue et continua sur sa lancée. Elle espérait que Van Pelt n'allait pas se retrouver bloquée dans un cul de sac.

Au bout du boyau – qui s'étendait encore bien loin : est-ce que cette succession d'immeubles allait s'arrêter ? – le fugitif tourna sur la droite. Parfait, songea Lisbon, il va tomber pile sur Van Pelt. Malheureusement ce nouveau crochet allait surtout être la porte de sortie de Miller. Il se dirigeait droit vers la rue. Lisbon accéléra… et ne comprit pas bien ce qui se passa ensuite. Van Pelt déboula de nulle part, Jason l'évita de justesse mais ralentit assez pour que Lisbon lui saute dessus et le mette à terre. Au même moment, une sirène hurla et des pneus crissèrent juste à la sortie de la ruelle.

La jeune femme maîtrisa Miller, lui passa les menottes et le releva, à bout de souffle. Penchée en avant, les mains appuyées sur les genoux, Van Pelt paraissait dans le même état, les joues écarlates en plus. En face, Rigsby et Cho se précipitèrent vers elle et la débarrassèrent du suspect. Lisbon posa ses mains sur les hanches et tenta de reprendre une respiration régulière. Bon sang, ce mec l'avait fait courir !

- Ouh ! Lisbon assure ! s'exclama Jane qui venait de descendre du 4x4.

L'intéressée lui sourit et le blondinet s'avança vers elle, arborant le même sourire.

- Alors ? Sainte Teresa la justicière a encore attrapé un dangereux fugitif !

- Un suspect, Jane, corrigea Lisbon toute essoufflée.

- Un voleur, oui ! Je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui vit dans un dépotoir, il a pas mal d'objets de valeur.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils pour marquer sa curiosité - elle n'avait plus la force de parler - et Jane ne se fit pas prier.

- Un cendrier en crystal, un chandelier en or… et je suis sûr que toute sa saleté cache encore bien des trésors. C'est notre voleur, Lisbon. Lisbon ?

La chef d'équipe, au teint très pâle d'habitude, avait encore perdu des couleurs. Jane passa un bras autour de sa taille pour prévenir toute chute. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle tombe à ses pieds ! La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés mais restait consciente et Jane hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-il lui tapoter les joues pour qu'elle revienne à elle ? Il n'en savait rien.

Lisbon ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Elle avait juste sentit le sang refluer de ses joues, son écoute se voiler et avait fermé les yeux, pensant que ça passerait. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et que, à quelques centimètres du sien, le visage inquiet de Patrick Jane lui apparut ? Il avait l'air tellement anxieux et le regard si pénétrant qu'elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Puis, en se rendant compte qu'il la tenait étroitement serrée contre lui, elle recula précipitamment, les joues en feu. Elle attendit d'avoir mis de la distance avec lui – au moins trois mètres – avant d'oser relever la tête. Il avait une expression étrange, mélange de surprise et d'autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Son bras droit était toujours en l'air, à l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Lisbon ?

C'était Jane. Il avait le regard de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller et qui ne sait plus où il se trouve. Il essaya de s'approcher d'elle mais elle secoua la tête et recula encore de quelques pas.

- Lisbon, est-ce que ça va ? insista-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

Le reste de l'équipe se tenait derrière le consultant et ils semblaient tout aussi mortifiés que lui. Lisbon détestait être le centre de l'attention. Elle détestait qu'on la voie dans ses états de faiblesse. Et c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Il suffisait qu'elle poursuive un suspect pour qu'elle tombe presque dans les pommes ensuite ! Merde ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive à elle ? Elle n'était pas en sucre, bon sang ! Son autorité allait en prendre un coup !

* * *

><p><span>Quelques minutes plus tard<span>

- Elle a dû faire de l'hypoglycémie, supposa Van Pelt.

- Sûrement. Elle n'a pas mangé ce midi. Et en plus, elle a couru après ce type…

Van Pelt approuva d'un hochement de tête et avança dans la file d'attente. Rigsby et elle s'étaient proposés pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour leur patron. Pendant ce temps, Cho surveillait Jason Miller dans la voiture et Lisbon reprenait un peu ses esprits, épaulée par Jane.

- On lui prend un café ou une bouteille d'eau ? demanda Rigsby alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la caisse.

- Je ne sais pas, commença la rousse avec une moue indécise. Je pense que l'eau serait mieux mais comme elle carbure au café…

- OK, je vais prendre les deux. Je prendrai ce qu'elle ne boira pas. Je plaisante, ajouta-t-il devant l'expression presque outrée de sa collègue.

Finalement, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et son homologue parut comblé. Ce fut leur tour et ils achetèrent une bouteille d'eau, un cappuccino et un muffin à la myrtille – sur les conseils de Jane.

- Tu as remarqué comme Jane était inquiet ? questionna la jolie rousse sur le chemin du retour.

- Je ne sais pas. Comme nous tous, je suppose, répondit Rigsby. _Il jeta un regard en coin à son amie. _Pourquoi ?

Van Pelt grimaça, un peu réticente à dire ce qu'elle pensait. Cela aurait peut-être été plus facile avec Cho, qui avait un meilleur sens de l'observation. Mais d'un autre côté, elle s'entendait mieux avec Rigsby. C'était même un peu plus qu'une simple entente… Hmm.

- J'ai déjà remarqué que Jane était toujours aux petits soins avec Lisbon. Il lui apporte son café, ils déjeunent ensemble, ils sont toujours ensemble pour les enquêtes…

- C'est pour mieux le surveiller. Il la met totalement hors d'elle les trois quarts du temps ! T'as vu ce qui s'est passé ce matin…

Oh les hommes ! Ils n'arrivaient même pas à se comprendre entre eux ! Ou alors, c'était elle qui se faisait trop d'idées…

- Il l'embête amicalement, Wayne. Et les trois quarts du temps, Lisbon apprécie ça.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que ça te plairait que je te mette en colère ?

Van Pelt grimaça de plus belle et son ami sembla plonger dans l'incompréhension.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Lisbon et Jane adorent se taquiner. Leur relation est basée sur ça.

- Leur relation… Tu penses qu'eux aussi sont en couple ? s'exclama Rigbsy après un grand hoquet alors qu'ils traversaient la route.

La jeune femme sursauta à cette réaction. D'un, il avait à moitié hurlé et elle ne s'y attendait pas. De deux, le « eux aussi » l'avait surprise puisque Rigsby et elle n'était plus en couple donc ce « aussi » n'avait plus lieu d'être.

- Non, ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble, c'est contraire au règlement, rétorqua Van Pelt le cœur encore palpitant. Lisbon serait incapable d'agir contre le règlement sur ce point là.

Elle s'attira un regard non équivoque de Rigsby et comprit immédiatement le message : s'ils avaient eux même dérogé aux règlements en se mettant ensemble, il était possible que n'importe qui fasse comme eux, y compris Lisbon. Sans compter qu'elle les avait couverts et qu'elle aurait continué si Hightower n'avait pas tout découvert.

- Mais tu penses qu'il y a plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux, reprit l'agent.

- Oui et non. Ils ont l'air à la fois très proches et pourtant juste amis mais… parfois ils s'échangent des petits regards et sourires... Ils ne se comportent pas de la même façon lorsqu'ils sont ensemble.

Rigsby leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, comme si une réponse rationnelle allait lui tomber dessus par l'opération du Saint-Esprit.

- En tout cas, pas un mot là-dessus, pas d'allusion ni quoi que se soit d'autre, le prévint Van Pelt avec un regard très appuyé alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination.

- Je serai naturel, la rassura l'autre.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, marmonna Grace.

* * *

><p><em>Avec mes plus plates excuses...<em>

_Un petit preview pour le fun ? Justement, la scène que j'ai choisie est assez légère, mais le chapitre en lui même sera centré sur l'enquête, donc pas forcément de moments de détente ! On verra bien... ;) Rendez-vous jeudi ! Si j'ai des reviews... ;)_

_"- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils._

_- Non, j'ai faim. Ça m'empêche de réfléchir._

_- Mmmh, fit Lisbon qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Je pense que vous aurez largement le temps de manger cette fois-ci, même si il est déjà 14h30…_

_- Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir. Mais c'est pas grave, j'attendrai que Rigsby s'en aille pour aller fouiner dans son tiroir secret, dit Jane en baissant la voix et en prenant des airs de conspirateurs._

_Ils sourirent tous les deux en regardant dans la direction du bureau du gourmand en question."_

_PS : S'il y a des fautes, je suis désolée, je reviendrai demain, mais là, je suis trop crevée ! A moins que quelqu'un ne les repère pour moi ! ;)_


	6. Petites confidences

_Bonjour à tous ! Devant l'engouement général pour une certaine personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom, j'ai décidé d'écrire un passage sur lui. Oui, vous l'avez compris, à la base il ne comptait pas tant que ça ! Donc, c'est inédit, ça m'a prit du temps (il est plus de 4h du matin...) et en relisant, je me rend compte que c'est rempli d'implicites. Et de fautes d'orthographe accessoirement, je pense u.u Mais pour les implicites, je verrai votre ressenti dans vos reviews j'espère ? (Moi, faire de la pêche à la review ? Bien sûr que non ;))_

_Encore une fois, et je ne le dirai jamais assez, merci à **Dämon**, **Pasca** et **Cdt63** pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes supers ^^_

_**Cdt63 **: J'ai posté ! Au début je me suis dit : nan, demain... Et après je me suis dit que je risquais de me faire lyncher si je faisais ça X)  
>Lisbon est sadique avec Rigsby ^^ Rectification, l'auteure adore embêter Rigsby : c'est elle la sadique lol Mais il est tellement marrant dans toute sa maladresse ^^ Et il vaut mieux que Jane évite de parler à Lisbon en terme de chétive et petite personne effectivement, sinon on ne retrouvera jamais son corps... X)<br>Ménora je l'ai cherché dans le dico aussi figure toi, parce que moi et la religion... ;) Et Rigsby ou la nourriture, Rigsby ou la nourriture, Rigsby ou l'aveuglosité (ça existe lol)... J'me demande si on ne pourrait pas créer une collection de livre à son honneur lol Fini les "Martine", voilà Rigsby XD  
>Oh et tu vas être contente puisque SSD revient ^^ Et pas de soucis pour des reviews à chaque fois que tu passes ^^<em>

**_PS Dämon :_**_ J'ai suivi ton conseil... ;) On verra bien..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 :<span> Petites confidences**

Locaux du CBI

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Cho cuisinait Jason Miller, Lisbon à ses côtés. Dans l'autre pièce, derrière le miroir sans tain, le consultant blond observait la scène avec Van Pelt. Il était toujours assez impressionnant de voir Cho tirer les vers du nez à un suspect. Tellement franc, direct et impassible, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il soit presque tout le temps préposé aux interrogatoires.

Ils avaient déjà appris que Jason avait effectivement volé la montre et l'avait remplacée par une autre et ceci, pour le compte d'une autre personne. Le commanditaire lui téléphonait toujours à partir d'une cabine et avait menacé de le dénoncer pour le détournement d'argent chez Lawrence Smith s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait. Et en voyant qu'il s'agissait juste de voler une montre, il avait obtempéré. Ensuite, Jason avait expliqué qu'il avait donné rendez vous à son ex-patron près de la rivière en prétextant qu'il voulait lui rendre son argent. Lawrence était venu mais ils s'étaient battus quand ce dernier avait compris que Jason ne le rembourserait pas. Jason l'avait assommé, avait volé la montre comme on le lui avait demandé et avait placé la réplique – qu'il avait reçu le matin même dans un paquet sur son paillasson – dans la poche de la victime. Mais il assurait qu'il était encore en vie quand il avait filé et qu'il ne l'avait pas tué.

Restait à savoir où était cette montre à présent et qui était le commanditaire. Jane avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question mais il attendait de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer pour exprimer ses pensées tout haut. Pendant ce temps, l'interrogatoire se poursuivait et inconsciemment Jane ne faisait que fixer Lisbon, qui pourtant, ne participait pas vraiment. Il la revoyait encore devenir toute pâle alors qu'il la soutenait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il l'avait tenue tout contre lui et que pourtant cela n'avait rien de romantique. Pauvre Lisbon ! Elle qui détestait se donner en spectacle… Et le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'était qu'il se souvenait encore du léger parfum sucré qui se dégageait de ses cheveux bruns, la sensation qu'il avait eue pendant qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, ses grands yeux verts qui le fixaient intensément … Jane chassa ces pensées en secouant la tête. Van Pelt était intelligente et ne serait pas dupe. Il n'empêche qu'il se sentait… bizarre.

Du mouvement dans la pièce d'à côté le ramena à la réalité. Cho et Lisbon sortait. L'interrogatoire était fini et il n'avait même pas suivi ce qui c'était dit. Il devait se reprendre. Le jeune homme sortit juste derrière Van Pelt, qui attendit d'être à la hauteur de sa supérieure pour retourner vers l'espace de travail.

- Van Pelt, allez à ce motel avec Rigsby et trouvez moi les registres. Interrogez aussi les employés sur une Russe ou une fille de l'Est qui serait venue.

- Bien patron.

- Cho, faites faire un portrait robot à Miller et diffusez le dans les commissariats.

- Okay.

Van Pelt et Cho s'en allèrent dès qu'ils eurent leurs instructions et Lisbon, ne trouvant pas son consultant à côté d'elle se retourna. Il n'était pas loin de la salle d'interrogatoire et marchait en faisant des micros pas, les yeux dans le vague.

- Jane ?

Il se réveilla aussitôt et la rejoignit.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, j'ai faim. Ça m'empêche de réfléchir.

- Mmmh, fit Lisbon qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Je pense que vous aurez largement le temps de manger cette fois-ci, même si il est déjà 14h30…

- Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir. Mais c'est pas grave, j'attendrai que Rigsby s'en aille pour aller fouiner dans son tiroir secret, dit Jane en baissant la voix et en prenant des airs de conspirateurs.

Ils sourirent tous les deux en regardant dans la direction du bureau du gourmand en question. Puis, Lisbon se dirigea vers son propre bureau et il lui emboîta le pas.

- Alors ? Vous n'avez pas de théorie à nous révéler ?

- Cette femme… cette Russe était la maîtresse de Lawrence. Et ils avaient l'habitude de se rencontrer dans ce motel où vous avez envoyé Van Pelt et Rigsby.

- Jusque là, je suis d'accord, commenta Lisbon en allant s'asseoir. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle volé la montre de son amant ?

Jane s'immobilisa un instant, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

- Parce qu'il voulait la quitter, fit-il comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Et pourquoi l'aurait-elle tué ? Elle aurait finalement changé d'avis, serait revenue après que Jason soit parti et l'aurait tué ? raisonna Lisbon, dubitative. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien dévoiler sa relation à Donna Smith. Ce serait moins tordu.

- Et si Donna était déjà au courant ? questionna Jane en retour.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, essayant mentalement de recouper toutes leurs informations et hypothèses. Finalement, Lisbon se leva et attrapa sa veste.

- On retourne voir Donna ? proposa-t-elle.

- Avec joie. Mais… Lisbon ? En chemin, on pourra s'arrêter pour que je m'achète à manger ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avec un grand sourire et sortit. « Je prend ça pour un oui, » lança le consultant en la suivant.

* * *

><p><span>En voiture<span>

Et c'était effectivement un oui. Un oui à condition cependant, parce que Jane n'eut le droit que de prendre un club sandwich et Lisbon lui demanda très gentiment de ne pas faire de miettes dans _son_ 4x4. Se sentant martyrisé – et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, le chérubin l'avait harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède à son caprice : allumer la radio.

Et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse la fréquence qui diffusait de la musique classique H24. Merveilleux ! Vraiment… C'était le genre de musique qu'elle pouvait écouter pendant des heures sans se lasser ou avoir envie de se jeter d'un pont…. Dieu Merci plus que cinq minutes à tenir !

A côté, Jane était aux anges. Il s'était improvisé chef d'orchestre et s'agitait dans tous les sens dans l'habitacle, l'air possédé. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce que devaient se dire les automobilistes qu'ils croisaient…

Finalement, Lisbon tourna enfin dans la rue des Smith et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bien sûr, cela ne passa pas inaperçu et un sourire apparut au coin de la bouche de son consultant. Qu'il se moque. Elle voulait juste descendre de sa voiture !

- N'éteignez pas ! s'exclama Jane alors qu'elle allait couper le contact.

- Nous sommes arrivés, je vous ferais dire, répliqua Lisbon, un peu agacée par cette overdose de musique classique.

- Cette pièce est magnifique, vous ne pouvez pas couper en plein milieu ! reprit le consultant outré.

- Bien, je vous laisse la clé, abdiqua la brune excédée. Evitez juste de fermer la voiture alors qu'elle est à l'intérieur…

Sur un haussement d'yeux vers ciel, la jeune femme sortit, laissant Jane savourer elle ne savait qu'elle œuvre en paix. Elle traversa rapidement la distance qui la séparait de l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit dès qu'elle frappa. David Lockhart apparut devant elle, un sourire aimable – et accessoirement : à tomber… Reprend toi Teresa ! – aux lèvres.

- Agent Lisbon ? la salua-t-il d'un air un peu surpris.

Etrange de la part de l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte avant même qu'elle ait fini de toquer… Ses doutes durent se lire sur son visage car Lockhart prit un air un peu gêné.

- Pas très crédible, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en riant nerveusement et en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit la brunette qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

- A vrai dire, je vous ai vue arriver par la fenêtre, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

Décidément, c'était contagieux. D'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait qu'il lui arrivait la même chose avec Jane. Il suffisait qu'il sourît pour qu'elle fasse la même chose. Enfin, quand il ne l'avait pas énervée juste avant, cela va de soit…

- Oh mais entrez, je vous en prie, fit soudainement David en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Lisbon le remercia et entra dans la maison. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est une boîte de mouchoirs qui trônait tristement sur la table basse.

La jeune femme resta debout jusqu'à ce que Lockhart l'invite à s'asseoir. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'être toute seule avec lui, mais elle essayait de rester neutre et professionnelle. Nul besoin de dire que c'était très difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

Et elle était doublement gênée. D'un, le charme de Lockhart faisait toujours effet sur elle, encore plus même, puisqu'il portait une chemise blanche cintrée dont il avait retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Bon sang, elle avait un truc pour les chemises et lui était tout simplement parfait dedans… De deux, elle avait encore à l'esprit toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Jane au sujet du beau brun en question, ce qui ne l'aidait pas non plus ! Si Jane est Cho avait remarqué sa perte momentanée de moyens, il était fort possible que Lockhart s'en soit rendu compte aussi. Problème !

- Vous avez des nouvelles sur l'enquête ? questionna le jeune homme avec curiosité.

- Oui, mais c'est assez… délicat, répondit Lisbon en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

Elle n'allait quand même pas lui annoncer de but en blanc que sa sœur était cocue ! Tiens d'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser…

- Est-ce que votre sœur est là ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Elle dort à l'étage. Elle… _Il hésita. _Elle a fini par s'endormir après avoir pleuré pendant plusieurs heures, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Il lui sourit d'un air un peu triste et Lisbon lui offrit en retour un regard compatissant. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, se fixant du regard – et il avait des yeux vraiment magnifiques… Finalement, quand ils se rendirent compte de la situation, Lockhart brisa le silence.

- Est-ce que je dois vraiment aller la réveiller ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle réussisse à dormir les prochains jours et je m'inquiète pour elle.

Et il avait vraiment l'air inquiet, Lisbon pouvait le voir. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, ce qui faisait ressortir quelques petites rides sur son front. Rien de bien méchant. A vrai dire, cela le rendait plus beau que jamais, plus mature et séduisant. Professionnalisme Teresa ! se gifla-t-elle intérieurement. Mais le pire dans ce tableau restait ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux turquoise qui semblaient la supplier de laisser sa sœur en paix…

- Oui, vous le devez, lança une voix sortie de nulle part. Nous devons poursuivre notre enquête.

- Jane, constata simplement Lisbon en roulant des yeux, déjà irritée par son arrivée.

- Lisbon, répliqua le blondinet avec un sourire joueur.

La jeune femme soupira, puis se tourna vers Lockhart, qui observait leur échange avec un air étrange. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas, puis lui demanda d'aller chercher Donna. Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, laissant l'agent et le consultant en tête à tête.

- Tenez, dit Jane en lui tendant ses clés.

- Wow, je suis stupéfaite. Vous me rendez les clés de la voiture ? plaisanta la brune. D'habitude, vous faites tout pour me les piquer.

- Je peux toujours les garder si vous voulez, fit le blond en rétractant le bras.

Lisbon lui jeta un regard noir et reprit possessivement son bien devant un Jane très amusé. Elle laissa un sourire en coin éclairer son visage et creuser sa fossette. C'était tellement facile de retomber dans leurs vieilles habitudes… Il la taquinait, elle réagissait au quart de tour, puis ils finissaient par se sourire mutuellement.

Et même si Jane avait toujours un comportement assez désagréable avec Lockhart – elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi d'ailleurs – elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était Jane après tout. Elle le prenait comme il était.

- Ça y'est, votre chef d'œuvre musical est enfin terminé ? se moqua Lisbon alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce.

- Moui, répondit-il en s'arrêtant devant une photo de Lawrence et de sa femme.

- Menteur, lâcha sa supérieure, le faisant se retourner brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

- J'ai dit menteur, répéta Lisbon. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, _La tempesta di mare _dure environ neuf minutes. On n'en était qu'à trois, quand je suis sortie. Et en sachant que je suis ici depuis moins de cinq minutes, la pièce ne peut pas être terminée. Donc, vous êtes un menteur. Mais ça on le savait déjà…

Lisbon fit apparaître un sourire éblouissant sur ses lèvres en voyant son consultant estomaquée devant elle. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela, c'était évident. Mais qui aurait pu croire qu'elle s'y connaissait en musique classique ?

Toujours aussi pantois, Jane revint vers sa collègue et se posta juste à côté d'elle.

- C… Comment le savez-vous ? Vous aviez l'air de détester ça pourtant ? réussit-il à demander d'une voix pressante.

Il vit clairement le sourire de Lisbon se faner, puis disparaitre. Elle baissa la tête et il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration.

Sentant que la réponse avait un rapport avec son passé douloureux, Jane s'accroupit à côté d'elle et posa doucement une main sur son bras. Elle n'avait pas à répondre si elle ne le voulait pas, ils le savaient tous les deux. Il voulait juste la rassurer.

Finalement, la jeune femme releva la tête et redressa les épaules, toute sa fierté retrouvée et avoua simplement dans un murmure :

- Ma mère adorait la musique classique.

C'était une déclaration dite avec simplicité, mais aussi beaucoup d'amour et une pointe de tristesse. Toutes ses émotions se lisaient dans ses grands yeux verts. Jane sentit qu'elle le savait car elle se raidit, et il détourna les yeux pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, choisissant d'observer la tapisserie qui recouvrait le mur derrière elle.

- Ma femme aussi, chuchota-t-il.

Son regard revint se poser sur Lisbon et il vit qu'elle lui souriait gentiment.

- Bach, c'est bien ça ? se souvint-elle.

- Oui. Et vous ?

- Elle n'avait pas vraiment de préférence, mais elle aimait beaucoup la sensibilité que dégageait Debussy.

Ils se sourirent, tous les deux perdus dans une autre vie, mais partageant un peu de leur passé l'un avec l'autre.

Les bruits de pas de Lockhart qui revenait avec Donna les tirèrent de leur petite bulle et Jane se releva, plaquant son sourire aimable sur son visage. En remarquant le regard de Lockhart, le même que celui qu'il lui avait lancé avant de partir, Lisbon remarqua que sa sœur et lui avaient dû voir que Jane était accroupi près d'elle. Et ils devaient en avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives… Oh mon Dieu, songea-t-elle en sentant rosir.

* * *

><p><span>Quelques minutes plus tard<span>

Une nouvelle fois, Lisbon était assise sur le canapé et Jane était resté debout. Mais le remake du début de matinée n'était pas parfait car si Donna se retrouvait également à la même place, David Lockhart, lui, s'était installé sur le fauteuil le plus proche de Lisbon, ce que Jane n'appréciait pas du tout. Il croisa les bras et entreprit de jauger le brun d'un œil mauvais.

- Madame Smith, nous avons des raisons de penser que votre mari entretenait une liaison extraconjugale.

La veuve poussa un hoquet horrifié et commença à sangloter. Immédiatement, son frère Super David arriva à la rescousse. Alors que Donna hoquetait et sanglotait, Lisbon jeta un regard à Jane. Il arrêta de fixer le frère et hocha simplement la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Madame Smith… Donna, je sais que le choc doit être rude pour vous mais…

La femme releva la tête et s'essuya les yeux. C'est le moment que choisit le consultant blond pour intervenir.

- Vous étiez au courant, déclara-t-il.

- Non ! s'écria Donna, outrée. Mais enfin, comment pouvez vous dire…

- Des choses pareilles ? termina Jane avec son bon sourire. Et bien premièrement, même si vous êtes une bonne comédienne, vos pupilles ne se sont pas dilatées. C'est pourtant le signe de la surprise. Or, ça a été le cas pour votre frère. Lui ne le savait pas. En plus, vous sanglotez mais c'est étrange parce que je ne vois aucune larme.

Lisbon regarda plus attentivement la veuve et découvrit qu'effectivement, son visage était un peu rouge, mais entièrement sec.

- Donc, vous le saviez, fit la jeune femme.

- Non, se défendit Donna en secouant la tête. J'avais des doutes, mais je n'en étais pas sûre.

- Encore faux, répliqua Jane. Même si vous aviez des soupçons, vous auriez vraiment pleuré. Finalement, vous n'êtes pas une si bonne actrice.

La veuve éplorée – qui ne l'était plus vraiment – observait Lisbon bouche bée, comme si elle espérait qu'elle réagisse face aux interventions du consultant. Chose que la jeune femme n'avait nullement l'intention de faire, sauf si Jane dépassait réellement les bornes.

- Monsieur Jane, vous semblez oublier que ma sœur vient de perdre son mari ! la défendit Super David.

- Je ne l'oublie pas. Mais _vous_ semblez oublier que Lawrence s'est fait tuer. L'agent Lisbon et moi sommes là pour découvrir qui est le meurtrier.

L'annonce jeta un froid dans la pièce. Lisbon laissa passer quelques instants pour que cela fasse bien son effet. Il était nécessaire qu'ils comprennent qu'elle enfin, qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour rire. Après encore quelques secondes, elle continua d'interroger Donna.

- Comment avez-vous appris que votre mari avait une maîtresse ?

La veuve sembla hésiter, se demandant certainement si elle devait continuer à mentir ou non.

- Il me l'a avoué. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait et que c'était fini. Que ça n'avait jamais compté.

Donna avait la voix rauque et cette fois, de vraies larmes remplirent ses yeux.

- Quand vous l'a-t-il dit ? insista Lisbon, qui devait se pencher pour entendre ce que la veuve disait.

- C'était… dimanche. Oui, c'était ce dimanche.

Jane haussa les sourcils, expression du visage qu'il commençait à prendre à force de voir Lisbon le faire. Après encore quelques questions, ils prirent congé et le consultant remarqua nettement que le regard de Lockhart suivait attentivement Lisbon. Vaguement agacé, il accéléra le pas pour arriver plus vite à la voiture.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit preview pour la suite. Et la fin approche à grands pas ! Plus que deux ou trois chapitres à tout casser, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi court !<em>

_"Le consultant tapotait la portière à intervalles réguliers tandis que sa supérieure se contentait de surveiller le motel la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Lisbon entendit son collègue pousser un grand soupir et comprit qu'il ne resterait pas muet plus longtemps._

_- Je déteste les planques, pesta-t-il. C'est profondément ennuyant._

_- Et c'est profondément votre idée, répliqua la jeune femme avec ironie."_

_Très court, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, le reste des répliques sont trop confondues dans le chapitre lui-même (pas français, mais j'ai sommeil ! ;)) A ce weekend ^^_


	7. Le bûcheron et la scandinave

_Bonjour à tous ! J'arrive pour mon chapitre 7 et je vous informe qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres et qu'ils seront très courts en plus donc..._

_Merci à **Cdt63**, **Pasca** et **s-damon-s** pour leurs reviews ! You make my day ;)_

**_Cdt63 _**_: Je tiens à me défendre de ton accusation lol Mon retard tiens au fait que j'essayais d'allonger mon chapitre (tu m'as dit que c'était court la dernière fois, mais je n'y peux rien, la fic en elle-même est très courte). J'ai rajouté un petit passage sur un suspect, qui était en ellipse à la base. Bref, tout pour essayer de rendre le chapitre plus long ;)  
>Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Cho + interrogatoires = normal ? ;) Qui d'autre que Cho pourrait le faire ? Je dis ça mais dans le chapitre juste en dessous, ça ne sera pas lui ^^<br>Ah et je suis contente que malgré SSD, tu sois Jisbonienne (même chose que Jisbonneuse, il y a des variantes j'imagine ^^). Bienvenue au club ! ^^  
>Rigsby est toujours la victime de Jane, qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? ;)<br>L'épisode musique classique, c'était le 3.22. J'ai justement ajouté la scène en pensant à ça. Et non, je ne m'y connaît pas du tout en musique classique, mais alors pas du TOUT ! Heureusement qu'il y a wikipédia ^^  
>SSD en chemise, j'étais en train de baver quand j'ai écrit le passage à la vitesse grand V ^^ Si j'avais pu, j'aurais passé tout un chapitre à le décrire dedans lol Mais si je l'avais fait, Jane ne serait pas venu et je ne peux évidemment pas laisser mon petit Patrick tout seul. Certainement pas quand Lisbon est là et qu'un beau gosse se trouve dans le coin ;) Mais tu as raison, il n'est pas du tout jaloux ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens penseraient ça... ;) Et puis le petit moment Jisbon, c'était juste pour montrer que malgré tout, Jane est toujours dans les parages et qu'ils s'apprécient tous les deux =)<br>__Cette réponse est affreusement longue, je m'en excuse mais j'aime papoter ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton engouement ! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7<span> : Le bûcheron et la scandinave**

Locaux du CBI

Cela faisait presque trois jours qu'ils cherchaient leur fille de l'Est et Lisbon commençait à croire que Jason s'était bien fichu d'eux. Elle se sentait comme une bête traquée et Hightower était son prédateur. Plus le temps passait et plus sa supérieure était tendue. Conséquence : Lisbon l'était aussi.

Actuellement, elle était assise à la table la plus proche du canapé de Jane et discutait des différentes hypothèses et preuves qu'ils avaient avec Van Pelt, les autres agents étant retournés à l'entreprise de Lawrence pour espérer avoir plus d'informations sur cette mystérieuse femme. Fatigué de toujours entendre les mêmes conversations, le consultant se redressa en soupirant.

- Redites moi pourquoi Super David ne peut pas être suspect ? demanda-t-il avec l'espoir de trouver quelque chose contre le brun.

- Il était à une conférence à Atlanta, répondit Lisbon d'un ton plus qu'irrité devant l'accusation ET le surnom débile.

- Est-ce q–

- On a déjà vérifié, coupa sèchement la jeune femme.

Jane leva les deux mains en signe de reddition et se rallongea en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel devant son comportement et se tourna sur sa chaise pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi voulez-vous tellement l'accuser ? interrogea-t-elle un peu suspicieuse.

- Il est louche, répondit le blondinet.

- Il est jaloux, chuchota une autre voix.

Lisbon se retourna avec de grands yeux choqués et croisa le regard d'une Van Pelt plus qu'embarrassée qu'elle l'ait entendue. Elle n'avait pas été très discrète, il fallait le dire. Chuchoter cela alors même que sa patronne était assise à la même table…

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Lisbon encore sous le choc.

- J'ai dit que Lockhart était peut-être jaloux de son beau frère, dit la rousse en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains sous la table.

- Nous n'avons pas lu les mêmes relevés bancaires, je crois, rétorqua sa supérieure dont les nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Lockhart n'a aucun problème financier et gagne très bien sa vie.

Elle jeta un regard sévère à sa subordonnée et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Jane pour voir sa réaction. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec David Lockhart ?

Jane s'était redressé sur un coude, mais il avait les yeux rivés sur Van Pelt et son regard était insondable. Il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. Excédée, la brune se leva et rassembla les preuves du dossier en soupirant, consciente d'être un peu immature, mais aussi tendue à cause de l'affaire et énervée à cause du comportement de son consultant. Il fallait _vraiment _qu'ils trouvent cette Russe.

Elle partit sans un mot, mais avec un regard noir bien senti vers les membres de son équipe. Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué la mâchoire contractée de son consultant et qu'elle ait raté le sourire désolée de Van Pelt qui finalement réussit à détendre Jane… Elle aurait eu la réponse à sa question.

* * *

><p><span>A l'entreprise de Lawrence Smith<span>

A l'entrée, Rigsby et Cho furent accueillis par un homme pas vraiment chaleureux. Il était grand – un peu plus que Rigsby, c'est pour dire – et brun, les yeux sombres et peu amènes. Il portait une chemise qui faisait penser à un bûcheron et avait la barbe qui allait avec…

- Je peux vous aider ? dit-il en s'essuyant les mains sur son jean.

Rigsby se retint de regarder vers son coéquipier, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. D'un, l'employé n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de les aider et de deux, il avait une voix très grave, quasi gutturale qui était assez… surprenante. Pour ne pas dire effrayante. Ok, disons effrayante. Le genre de voix de tueur. Certes, on ne se basait pas sur le son de la voix, mais avouez quand même que tout dans son comportement jusqu'à son apparence le rendait angoissant. Quoi ? Lui, Wayne Rigsby, agent du CBI pour la SCU trouvait un homme angoissant ?

- Nous sommes du CBI, dit Cho en sortant sa plaque.

- Ah oui, vous êtes là pour Lawrence. Vous êtes déjà venus je crois.

- Exact. Mais on ne vous a jamais vu, vous-êtes ?

- Barry Trump.

Un nom de tueur de surcroît. Si en plus une hache se cachait quelque part dans la pièce, Rigsby l'arrêtait immédiatement !

Cho sortit son carnet, imperturbable comme toujours et feuilleta rapidement les pages, pendant que les deux hommes l'observaient. L'un était flegmatique alors que l'autre devait lutter contre sa nervosité... Finalement, l'asiatique arriva à la page qu'il cherchait et releva la tête.

- Apparemment, vous étiez en congé et vous êtes parti à Denver rendre visite à votre frère.

- Ouais, confirma le dénommé Barry. Un problème avec ça ?

Pas de problème, non. Juste un manque évident de considération envers son employeur et sa femme. Mais pourquoi le lui dire alors que sa conscience avait l'air de si bien s'en sortir avec cela ?

- Vous étiez sensé nous appeler dès votre retour, continua Cho sans se laisser démonter, comme d'habitude.

- Ah ouais ? Pas au courant, répliqua l'homme en mâchouillant son chewing-gum.

Cho choisit de laisser passer. Ils n'obtiendraient rien de lui s'ils commençaient à parler protocole. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Rigsby semblait enfin s'être calmé. Il avait tendance à surréagir et dans ces cas là, il devait tout prendre en charge en attendant qu'il se reprenne. Et en espérant que le suspect ne remarque rien.

- Quelles sont vos fonctions dans l'entreprise ? interrogea le grand brun, très professionnel.

- Je gère l'une des équipes et je m'occupe de la boîte quand Lawrence n'est pas là, répondit Barry en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- Vous êtes un peu le patron quand il n'est pas là, c'est ça ?

- Lawrence est le patron, répliqua sèchement l'employé. Croyez-pas que je veux piquer son job.

- Saviez-vous qu'il avait une maîtresse ? questionna Cho, reprenant les choses en main.

- Non, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Sa vieille chose de femme est de plus en plus hystérique. Totalement folle, je vous jure. Elle peut passer du rire aux larmes en hurlant sur son mari entre deux.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Barry soupira, comme s'il en avait plus qu'assez de répondre à leurs questions. En fait, c'était sûrement le cas. Il se gratta le coin de la mâchoire – les désavantages d'une barbe mal entretenue – et finit par répondre d'un ton morne :

- Donna est déjà venue ici et elle se disputait souvent avec Lawrence. Je ne sais pas à quel sujet, on les laissait tranquille quand elle débarquait.

- A quand remonte la dernière dispute ? reprit Rigsby.

- J'en sais rien, mais ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle ne s'est pas pointée par ici, admit Barry après un instant de réflexion.

- Avez-vous déjà vu une femme avec Lawrence, ou qui serait venue spécialement pour lui ?

- Non. Rien vu du tout.

Les deux agents le remercièrent et s'en allèrent.

- Bizarre, hein ? fit Rigsby une fois dans la voiture.

- Effrayant, corrigea Cho d'un ton neutre.

- Tu trouves aussi ? demanda le grand brun, soulagé de ne pas être le seul dans cette situation.

- Non, j'exprime seulement le fond de ta pensée.

* * *

><p><span>Retour au CBI<span>

Dans son bureau, Lisbon mit nerveusement de l'ordre à ses affaires, rangeant sa paperasse en une pile impeccable, plaçant ses stylos bien droits devant elle, et remettant ses cadres bien en place. Elle stressait. Elle stressait et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Sans compter qu'elle marchait à la caféine alors cela n'arrangeait pas son cas.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et elle se redressa en voyant Cho qui venait vers elle. Un instant plus tard, Jane arrivait dans une démarche dansante, souriant joyeusement. Qu'avait-il mis dans son thé celui là ?

- Patron, on a interrogé l'employé manquant, Barry Trump. Il n'est pas net. Et bonne nouvelle, les policiers locaux ont identifié notre Russe. Natalia Vlodaneska. Elle est en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Très bien, on s'en occupe, dit Lisbon qui se sentait immensément soulagée intérieurement. Dites à Van Pelt de nous sortir tout ce qu'elle peut sur cet homme et de vérifier son alibi.

- Bien patron.

Sur ce, Jane et Lisbon sortirent et se rendirent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. La jeune femme fit les présentations avant de s'asseoir à côté du consultant. Elle parcourut en diagonale le dossier que lui avait donné Cho – elle avait déjà bien assez attendu pour la confronter – et commença l'interrogatoire.

- Natalia vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, commença Lisbon.

- Non, rétorqua l'autre avec un fort accent scandinave. J'ai eu mes papiers il y a deux semaines, je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

- Ah vraiment ? Alors je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Vous avez fait chanter Jason Miller pour qu'il vole la montre de votre amant Lawrence Smith qui contenait le numéro de son compte offshore aux Caïmans. Et cette même nuit, Lawrence s'est fait tuer.

- Tué ? répéta la Russe avec de grands yeux.

Ha ! Rien de mieux que d'être directe pour faire réagir les suspects, songea la brune avec satisfaction.

- C'est ce Jason Miller qui a fait ça ?

- Non. Mais ça pourrait être vous.

Natalia, une blonde aux jambes interminables qui devait sûrement espérer devenir mannequin ou quelque chose dans ce type de domaine, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et regarda Lisbon comme si elle était demeurée.

- Et pourquoi je l'aurais tué ? Il était gentil avec moi et il m'a aidé à obtenir mes papiers.

- Justement, rétorqua Lisbon soudain glaciale, quoi de mieux pour une jeune immigrée qu'un joli compte bien garni ?

Je sortais avec Lawrence depuis presque six mois. Mais ces derniers temps, il était triste. Il avait… comment dites-vous ? Des remords, c'est ça. Il me disait qu'il se sentait coupable et qu'il voulait tout dire à sa femme. Il m'a quitté peu après.

- C'est un bon mobile pour le tuer.

- Je voulais juste son fric ! Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous s'il retourne voir sa vieille peau de femme !

- Alors vous avez décidé de lui voler sa montre.

- Quelle montre ? répondit la suspecte en minaudant une expression innocente.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette immigrée de Russe commençait sérieusement à la pomper. Jane dut le sentir car il prit la suite de l'interrogatoire.

- Je pensais que les maîtresses étaient plus observatrices que ça. Soit vous n'avez jamais vu cette montre parce que Lawrence vous a toujours caché son existence, soit vous mentez.

Natalia poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se pencha en avant, dévoilant au passage son décolleté plongeant. Décidément, Lisbon n'allait pas tarder à corriger la case « sans emploi » de son dossier… « Je n'ai jamais vu cette montre, » répliqua la Russe en articulant le plus possible.

- Ok, fit le consultant en se levant. _Sa supérieure parut interloquée._ Lisbon, elle ne connaît pas l'existence de cette montre, elle n'est pas coupable.

- Mais je… balbutia Lisbon, mais Jane était déjà sortit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lisbon débarqua comme une furie dans son bureau où Jane l'attendait déjà. Elle lui lança son regard le plus noir et ne chercha même pas à s'asseoir à sa chaise, restant debout, les poings sur les hanches.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? l'invectiva-t-elle avec colère.

- J'ai l'impression que vous m'avez déjà posé la question auparavant, répondit Jane avec son éternel sourire.

- Et bien, il faut croire que je n'ai toujours pas la réponse. Natalia Vlodaneska est notre meilleure piste, on ne peut pas se permettre de la perdre !

Jane, qui était assis sur le canapé installé dans la pièce, se leva et s'approcha de sa collègue – gardant néanmoins assez de distance pour se sentir à peu près en sécurité. Une main dans la poche, l'autre pour l'instant immobile en l'air, il commença son raisonnement.

- Natalia est le commanditaire du vol. Stop ! intima-t-il alors que Lisbon s'apprêtait à l'interrompre d'un air excédé. Et ce, parce que ses épaules se sont détendues lorsque je lui ai présenté les options et que l'une lui convenait parfaitement. Donc, elle va essayer le plus rapidement possible de se débarrasser de cette montre. Peut-être même ce soir. Ce serait dommage que Donna Smith et Jason Miller se trouvent là à ce moment précis….

Lisbon jeta un regard mauvais au blond, qui affichait un sourire convaincant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il théâtralise les évènements ainsi ?

- C'est stupide, commenta l'agent. On aurait très bien pu obtenir cette information pendant l'interrogatoire !

- Oh, allons, elle est Russe, rétorqua Jane un peu vexé par la première remarque de sa collègue. Elle ne dira rien si on s'acharne sur elle.

- Donc, vous voulez qu'on relâche Natalia, qu'on la file et qu'on emmène avec nous Jason et la veuve. Jane, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?

L'intéressé réfléchit à la logique des choses puis, satisfait, offrit un sourire encore plus large – si c'était possible – à Lisbon. Cette dernière était totalement dépitée. Que faire contre les idées tordues de Patrick Jane ? Autant lui donner tout de suite son aval, sinon il ferait tout en douce et les choses seraient trois fois pires ! C'est pourquoi elle inspira un bon coup avant de déclarer : « Hightower ne va pas aimer ça… »

* * *

><p><span>Motel Highway host<span>

Comme un fait exprès, ils planquaient devant un motel. Natalia – blonde mais peut-être pas totalement stupide finalement – était d'abord rentrée chez elle. Elle n'était ressortie qu'en fin de soirée, jetant de fréquents regards derrière elle avant de prendre un taxi, sans se douter qu'à bord d'un 4x4, Lisbon et Jane l'avaient surveillée pendant tout l'après-midi et pendant la soirée.

Au CBI, Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient chargés d'emmener Jason Miller une fois que leurs acolytes auraient une adresse. Cho, de son côté, devrait se rendre chez Donna Smith et l'emmener également. Il était exclu que David Lockhart vienne. Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette affaire, même Jane avait fini par l'admettre.

C'est ainsi que Jane et Lisbon se retrouvèrent devant ce motel – qui était néanmoins différent de celui où la Russe se rendait avec son amant. Le consultant tapotait la portière à intervalles réguliers tandis que sa supérieure se contentait de surveiller le motel la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Lisbon entendit son collègue pousser un grand soupir et comprit qu'il ne resterait pas muet plus longtemps.

- Je déteste les planques, pesta-t-il. C'est profondément ennuyant.

- Et c'est profondément votre idée, répliqua la jeune femme avec ironie.

Ils se sourirent d'un air complice, puis Lisbon attrapa son téléphone portable. Rigsby et Van Pelt arrivaient, ils étaient en cours de route. Cho avait eu plus de difficultés à trouver une excuse et arriverait peut-être un peu plus tard que prévu.

- Vous pensez vraiment que la montre est dans ce motel ? interrogea ensuite la chef d'équipe.

- Je commence à me dire que non.

Voyant le regard foudroyant da sa supérieure, il se dépêcha d'ajouter qu'il plaisantait.

- Je suis certain que cette montre est dans l'une des chambres de ce motel en possession de Natalia. Mais il y a une autre personne impliquée.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne pense pas que Natalia ait monté un coup pareil, même si elle est Russe, ajouta Jane avec un clin d'œil pour sa partenaire. Il y a donc une autre personne qui tire les ficelles. Et notre chère fille de l'Est doit rencontrer cette personne ce soir…

La brune hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'elle comprenait le raisonnement. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en y réfléchissant.

- Attendez, je croyais que vous vouliez que Jason et Donna viennent parce que l'un ou l'autre était complice de Natalia. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous insinuez que le véritable commanditaire se trouve déjà ici. Alors à quoi pensez-vous ?

La question s'adressait à la fois à Jane et à elle-même – elle cherchait une réponse alors même qu'elle venait de la poser. De son côté, le consultant haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'intérêt. Et c'est là que se fit le déclic dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Oh merde ! A deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, Lisbon se tourna vers son compère, qui rentra la tête dans les épaules, moins fier de lui.

- Bon sang Jane ! s'exclama-t-elle avec fureur. Il est hors de question de laisser ces personnes entre elles pour que l'une d'elle avoue son crime ! Vous n'imaginez pas les dommages collatéraux qu'il pourrait y avoir ? Jane ! Jane, vous m'écoutez ?

Le consultant s'était redressé et observait le motel, pointant quelque chose du doigt. La porte de la chambre où Natalia était entrée s'était ouverte. La Russe sortit, suivit d'un homme brun d'assez grande stature. Jane et Lisbon n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter pour descendre en même temps de la voiture.

La jeune femme s'approcha du couple, la main posée sur son arme, prête à s'en servir au moindre geste suspect des deux individus. Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent, Natalia amorça un mouvement de fuite en les reconnaissant. L'homme sembla hésiter mais oublia l'idée en voyant l'arme de l'agent, et il retint le bras de sa complice.

- Agent Lisbon du CBI, lança la chef d'équipe en montrant sa plaque. J'aimerai vous poser quelques questions, monsieur… ?

- Barry Trump, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix caverneuse. Y'a un problème ?

Au même moment, le van rouge du CBI fit son entrée dans le parking. « Bon timing, » songèrent ensemble Jane et Lisbon sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit extrait de la suite, en ligne mardi (soir, je précise ;)) :<em>

_"- Tu as emmené le matériel que je t'ai demandé ? questionna-t-il._

_- Oui. J'espère que la boss est au courant._

_- C'est un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter mais de toute façon, elle est au courant._

_Coïncidence ou pur hasard, Lisbon tourna la tête vers eux à ce moment là. Jane lui fit un petit signe de la main mais ne reçu en retour qu'un regard exaspéré._

_- T'en es vraiment sûr ? demanda Rigsby à qui l'échange n'avait pas échappé._

_- Mais oui, assura le blondinet. Il attrapa le poignet de l'agent pour voir l'heure. Ça va faire une demi-heure qu'elle le sait._

_Rigsby soupira tellement c'était prévisible. "_

_PS : Désolée pour les titres, je n'en avais pas prévus à la base, donc... Un peu d'humour ça marche aussi, non ? Ouais, je vais aller réfléchir au titre de mon prochain chapitre... ;)_


	8. Caméra cachée

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà pour mon nouveau chapitre ^^ Il est plus long, mais centré exclusivement sur l'enquête. Avez-vous déjà deviné qui est le tueur ? _o_Ô

_Merci à **janeandteresa**, **Cdt63** et **Pasca** pour leurs reviews !_

**_Cdt63_**_ : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, le titre est très recherché, tu vois ^^  
><em>_Jane qui accuse SSD : non, il n'est pas jaloux, bien sûr que non. Tu as bien vu ce qu'a dit Grace, c'est SSD qui était jaloux de son beau frère X) Très crédible, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas Rigsby l'aveugle (il l'est souvent ^^), mais Lisbon. Elle a besoin de lunettes la pauvre ^^ Ou d'un peu d'aide, on verra bien ;)<br>__Le bûcheron, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu style Hugh Jackman mais Hugh est sexy alors que le Barry fait un peu pervers si tu veux mon avis. Enfin, dans la façon dont je le conçois bien sûr. Je crois que c'est parce que je l'imaginais en Sacha Baron Cohen... J'adore sa femme mais lui par contre... =/  
>Tous les stéréotypes étaient réunis pour effrayer notre grand Wayne lol contente que ça t'ait plu ^^ Et le passage ChoRigsby aussi parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je voulais une touche d'humour et je pense pouvoir me dire que je ne me suis pas ratée ?Côté scandinave, Lisbon n'est pas super patiente, c'est vrai. Pour son excuse, elle était sur les nerfs et j'ai fait exprès de créer un personnage assez insupportable ^^ Oh et je vois de quelle russe tu parles. Elle était assez marrante, c'est vrai ^^  
>Oui je confirme : SSD est bien innocent ^^ Pour de vrai ! Et je tiens à préciser aussi qu'il l'était déjà dans la version originale ^^<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ce chapitre a un rating <strong>T<strong> pour cause de mauvais langage..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8<span> : Caméra cachée**

Motel Highway host

Dès qu'il débarqua, Rigsby confirma l'identité de Barry Trump. Comment l'oublier ? Sans compter qu'il avait toujours sa chemise de bûcheron. Quoiqu'après réflexion, celle-ci était verte et non pas rouge comme dans la matinée.

L'homme prit un malin à plaisir à saluer l'agent d'un air goguenard et de reluquer Van Pelt avec un sourire appréciateur. Lisbon s'empressa de l'éloigner de Rigsby, dont l'expression menaçante ne présageait rien de bon.

- Où est la montre ? demanda Jane pour changer de sujet.

- Quelle montre ? Je ne vois pas ce dont vous voulez parler, répondit l'homme de sa voix caverneuse.

- Je vois, vous vous en êtes débarrassé. Lisbon, je crois que Barry cache quelque chose dans son portefeuille.

La supérieure haussa les sourcils et demanda à leur suspect d'obtempérer. Bien sûr, ce dernier se défendit - il ne comprenait même pas de quoi ils parlaient - et bien évidemment, personne ne le crut.

- Que vous le vouliez ou pas, je prendrai votre portefeuille, le menaça Lisbon.

Jane l'observa avec un sourire en coin, persuadé qu'elle disait la vérité. Ensuite, savoir comment elle allait s'y prendre… Première option, elle lui lançait son regard de tueuse – mais déjà que Barry ne semblait pas impressionné, il valait mieux ne pas miser dessus. Deuxième option, elle le plaquait contre le mur et lui piquait son bien – mais la solution était quand même un peu violente. Troisième option, elle laissait son consultant l'énerver assez pour qu'il tente de le frapper et qu'elle l'arrête pour outrage à agent. Réflexion faite, il n'aimait pas du tout cette solution surtout lorsqu'il remarquait que l'homme faisait presque deux têtes de plus que lui…

Finalement, Lisbon choisit la manière douce. Elle se retourna vers Van Pelt et lui demanda d'aller fouiller la chambre. A ces mots, Barry verdit - ou c'était peut-être le néon du motel qui donnait cette impression – et Natalia parut très mal à l'aise. La brunette, même si elle savait qu'elle avait gagné, encouragea tout de même son agent à entrer dans la pièce.

- Un problème ? les taquina Jane avec un sourire aimable.

Leur suspect sembla hésiter puis ouvrit lentement sa veste pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et donna son portefeuille à Lisbon. Le numéro du compte et toutes les autres informations dessus étaient bien à l'intérieur. La feuille était froissée et on pouvait voir qu'elle avait été pliée en un tout petit carré.

- Comment connaissiez-vous l'existence de ceci ? questionna la jeune femme en désignant la feuille.

- Je ne savais rien avant que Natalia ne me le dise, répliqua l'autre.

La Natalia en question poussa un drôle de hoquet, les yeux presque exorbités devant la trahison de Barry. De son côté, le consultant de l'équipe ne put se retenir de dire faussement étonné :

- Vous nous avez menti ? Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

- Entretenez vous une liaison avec Natalia ? interrogea Lisbon avant que Jane n'ait eu le temps de faire plus d'humour.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit le consultant. Que feraient-ils dans un motel sinon ? Et pourquoi Natalia lui aurait-elle parlé du compte offshore autrement ?

- Jane, ce n'est pas à vous que je pose la question, répliqua une Lisbon agacée. Et je respecte la présomption d'innocence.

- Oh mais ces deux là ne font rien d'innocent, croyez-moi !

La jeune femme fusilla son collègue du regard pendant que ce dernier lui offrait un sourire espiègle. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant et secoua la tête, dépitée. Van Pelt ressortit de la chambre, une poche en plastique destinée aux preuves à la main. La montre était à l'intérieur. Du moins, ce qu'il restait de la montre puisqu'elle n'avait pas été remontée après ouverture. Logique, puisque Barry et Natalia souhaitaient s'en débarrasser.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? demanda la supérieure.

- Dans la poubelle.

- Très original, ironisa Lisbon sans le vouloir.

Jane afficha un grand sourire moqueur et les deux jeunes femmes eurent du mal à s'empêcher de faire de même. Finalement, le consultant laissa les deux agents entre elles – sous deux paires d'yeux surpris – et alla rejoindre Rigsby, campé les bras croisés à côté du van pour surveiller Jason Miller. Il observait Barry d'un air mauvais car il s'était remis à reluquer ouvertement Van Pelt. Compatissant, Jane lui tapota le dos.

- Tu as emmené le matériel que je t'ai demandé ? questionna-t-il.

- Oui. J'espère que la boss est au courant.

- C'est un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter, remarqua le blond, mais de toute façon, elle est au courant.

Coïncidence ou pur hasard, Lisbon tourna la tête vers eux à ce moment là. Jane lui fit un petit signe de la main mais ne reçu en retour qu'un regard exaspéré.

- T'en es vraiment sûr ? demanda Rigsby à qui l'échange n'avait pas échappé.

- Mais oui, assura le blondinet. _Il attrapa le poignet de l'agent pour voir l'heure. _Ça va faire une demi-heure qu'elle le sait.

Rigsby soupira tellement c'était prévisible. Il alla ensuite chercher une mallette métallique dans le coffre du véhicule et entra dans la chambre.

* * *

><p><span>Quelques temps plus tard<span>

Rigsby et Jane se trouvaient dans la chambre adjacente à celle où Natalia et Barry s'étaient rendus. Un écran était posé sur la table basse, renvoyant les images de la pièce d'à côté. En ce moment, Van Pelt et sa supérieure continuait d'interroger leurs suspects. Ces derniers étaient assis sur le canapé alors que les deux agents restaient débout.

Jane se frotta les mains avec l'impatience d'un enfant le jour de Noël. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que Cho arrive avec Donna. Il se tourna vers Jason Miller, toujours menotté, qui était assis sur une chaise à côté d'eux. « C'est comme dans les films d'espionnage ! » s'exclama-t-il avec candeur. Le voleur lui jeta un regard blasé mais ses yeux revinrent vite à l'écran.

- Elles passent bien à l'écran, remarqua le consultant avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais, lâcha Rigsby, totalement absorbée par sa rousse préférée.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent une voiture s'arrêter sur le parking. Jane se leva presque immédiatement et Rigsby ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que dans l'écran, Lisbon s'était levée exactement au même moment. Ouah ! C'était vraiment fort… Il envisagea de rejoindre les autres à l'entrée – en emmenant Jason avec lui – mais se retint en voyant que Van Pelt n'avait pas bougé dans la pièce d'à côté. Oui, il valait sûrement mieux qu'il reste à l'intérieur. Et puis bon, on ne pouvait pas savoir quelle serait la réaction de Donna Smith. Déjà qu'elle allait bientôt rencontrer la maîtresse de son défunt mari…

Lisbon et Jane sortirent de leur pièce respective au même moment et le consultant afficha un grand sourire devant la coïncidence. Mais sa supérieure n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers la voiture de Cho. L'agent descendit du véhicule, suivit par la veuve, qui semblait ne pas saisir pourquoi elle se trouvait ici au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle se tourna naturellement vers Lisbon – à la fois chef d'équipe et seule femme en présence – les yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que – Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Nous avons retrouvé la maîtresse de votre mari, répondit Jane à la place de sa collègue, voulant lui éviter un mensonge délicat. Elle s'appelle Natalia Vlodaneska.

Jane marqua une pause pour laisser le temps à Donna d'assimiler l'information. Elle pâlit mais des éclairs de colère apparurent dans son regard. Elle fixa le consultant, puis Cho et enfin Lisbon avant de revenir à Jane.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- Nous sommes presque sûrs que Natalia a...

Jane s'interrompit et se gratta la gorge, faisant mine d'être nerveux_._

- ...tué votre mari, finit-il. Nous allons l'emmener au CBI et cela signifie que vous n'aurez probablement jamais l'occasion de lui demander directement pourquoi a-t-elle agit ainsi. Nous voulions vous laisser cette chance.

Lisbon dut se retenir d'étriper son insupportable consultant. Elle se contenta difficilement de serrer la mâchoire et les poings et surtout, de jeter le regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle avait en réserve à Jane. Dès que la veuve serait hors du décor, il allait l'entendre !

En attendant, Donna était toujours là et ses yeux revinrent vers Lisbon comme pour se rassurer. Oh bon sang ! C'est de Van Pelt qu'ils auraient eu besoin ! La compassion, le réconfort… c'était tout ce qu'elle détestait. Jane pensa certainement la même chose car il profita que la veuve aie le dos tourné pour que se dessine un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. C'était décidé, d'ici 5 minutes, il serait mort !

- Donna, commença-t-elle en essayant de contrôler sa colère ce qui donna pour effet de faire trembler sa voix. Je… Je suis une femme, je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Si j'étais vous, je ne passerais pas à côté de cette… opportunité. Elle ne se représentera pas.

Seigneur, quelles bêtises avait-elle sorties ? Cependant, elle remarqua avec surprise que Donna semblita réellement touchée. Les yeux un peu embués, elle hocha la tête pour marquer son accord à une rencontre avec Natalia. Elle se détourna ensuite pour cacher ses larmes et Jane en profita pour faire signe à Rigsby de transférer _pronto_ Jason dans l'autre chambre. Quand la veuve eut séché ses larmes, elle entra à son tour dans la pièce et Van Pelt en sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle. Leurs suspects se retrouvaient tous seuls, enfermés dans une pièce exigüe. Génial…

Les trois agents repartirent dans la chambre où le matériel d'observation était installé, laissant Jane et Lisbon seuls. Cela ne sembla pas déranger pour un sou le consultant, ni même l'inquiéter. Pourtant, il était bel et bien en danger !

- Ah Lisbon, ce petit discours tout à l'heure… Vous aviez vraiment l'air de le penser. Et ce tremblement dans votre voix, j'étais très ému moi aussi, termina Jane en portant la main à son cœur.

- Oh la ferme Jane ! pesta la jeune femme alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Je réfrénais mon envie de vous sauter dessus !

Un petit rire secoua les épaules du consultant, puis il reprit son sérieux. Son regard devint plus charmeur encore et sa voix se fit incroyablement sensuelle lorsqu'il la taquina.

- Ah vraiment ? Vous vouliez – _il s'approcha d'elle de sorte à ce que son sourire la fasse fondre _– me sauter dessus ?

Lisbon rougit dangereusement lorsqu'elle comprit l'ambigüité de ses paroles. Et cet idiot était en train d'en profiter ! Furieuse, elle lui tapa dans l'épaule un peu plus fort que prévu et le jeune homme recula avec une petite grimace de douleur. Le moment de séduction était terminé. « Je voulais vous sauter dessus pour vous écorcher vif ! » corrigea Lisbon avec énervement avant d'entrer dans la pièce sans voir que derrière elle, Jane avait retrouvé le sourire à ce dernier accès de colère.

* * *

><p><span>Chambre du motel<span>

Les membres de l'équipe évitèrent soigneusement de regarder leur furie de patronne quand elle entra dans la pièce et restèrent concentrés sur le petit écran posé sur la table. Rigsby était assis à l'ancienne place de Jason, Van Pelt était assise sur le canapé tandis que Cho observait leurs suspects debout derrière le canapé, les bras croisés comme à son habitude. Lisbon s'installa sur le canapé et leur demanda des nouvelles.

Réponse : pas grand-chose mis à part le fait que tous étaient surpris de se retrouver ensemble et Donna avait reconnu Jason et Barry. Elle n'avait encore fait aucun commentaire quand à la présence de la Russe, mais ils pouvaient lire la tension entre les deux femmes.

Jane entra à son tour dans la chambre et s'attira un regard noir venu tout droit de Lisbon. Il ne s'en fit pas plus que cela et alla s'asseoir entre les deux jeunes femmes, remuant plus que nécessaire. Sa supérieure poussa un soupir exaspéré et se retint de lui taper dessus encore une fois. Mais elle préféra quand même mettre un peu de distance entre eux en se collant à l'accoudoir. Elle serait trop tentée de lui tirer les oreilles si elle se trouvait trop près de lui…

- Barry, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Donna.

- Je me pose encore la question, répliqua l'intéressé d'un ton morne.

La veuve semblait un peu perdue. Elle s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il n'y ait que Natalia et elle. Cette dernière était toujours assise sur le canapé, les jambes nonchalamment croisées, sa robe ultra courte révélant une bonne partie de se cuisses. Cette femme n'avait vraiment aucune jugeote…

- Et toi Jason, je pensais ne jamais te revoir après ce que tu as fait à mon mari, reprit Donna en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Et pourquoi es-tu menotté à ce tuyau ?

- Pour pas qu'je me barre j'imagine, répondit le voleur en faisant cliqueter ses menottes.

- Ce sont les agents du CBI qui t'ont emmené ici ?

- Oh ça va ! coupa Natalia excédée et son accent était encore plus prononcé. Vous êtes pas flic, c'est quoi toutes ces questions ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Donna se figea et son regard se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme. Dans la salle d'à côté, Patrick Jane se tendit encore un peu vers l'écran, comme si il regardait une série télé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Van Pelt et Lisbon le firent taire d'un « Chut ! » sans s'être consultées. En fait, il semblait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à se croire devant la télé…

Sans prévenir, Donna se rua sur Natalia, les mains tendues en avant avec l'intention flagrante de l'étrangler. Elle tomba sur la Russe, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, et les deux femmes commencèrent à se battre ou, plus précisément, à se griffer et s'arracher les cheveux. « Et merde, » souffla Lisbon en se levant pour intervenir. Elle fut arrêtée par Jane qui lui avait attrapé le bras. Elle se tourna vers lui sans comprendre et le jeune homme tira légèrement sur son bras pour l'inciter à se rasseoir, ce qu'elle fit. Le consultant lui indiqua la télé d'un geste de la main et elle vit que Barry s'évertuait à séparer les deux rivales. L'homme repoussa Natalia sur le canapé et passa un bras autour de la taille de Donna pour l'éloigner de la Russe. La veuve se débattait avec vigueur mais il réussit à la repousser du côté d'un Jason tendu comme un arc de ne pouvoir agir.

Barry se tenait entre les deux femmes pour prévenir une très probable récidive. La Russe et la veuve s'insultaient à travers la pièce, crachant toutes les injures qu'elles connaissaient et ce n'était vraiment pas joli à entendre. Sans compter que Natalia en rajoutait en jurant dans sa langue maternelle. Mais pourquoi je lui ai fait confiance ? songea amèrement Lisbon. Ils allaient s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Enfin… elle allait tout prendre à sa place, comme d'habitude.

- Comment faites vous pour vous supporter ? lança Donna, en larmes.

- Moi aussi je me le demande, commenta Lisbon à voix basse.

Dans la salle de contrôle, Jane tourna la tête vers elle et sourit d'un air amusé.

- Je m'en fous de ce que vous pensez ! Si vous saviez ce que Lawrence pensait de vous, vous ne me hurleriez pas dessus et vous le tueriez vous-même si ce n'était pas déjà le cas !

Dites donc, Natalia avait de la ressource ! Et pour une fois, elle avait réussi à tourner une phrase correcte en Anglais. Elle pouvait donc faire des efforts de temps en temps. Lisbon pensa alors immédiatement que le numéro de Russe fraîchement débarquée devait lui être utile auprès de la gente masculine et que c'était devenu une habitude pour elle de jouer la nunuche. La méfiance s'installa en elle alors qu'elle ruminait tout cela. Si cette femme cachait aussi bien son jeu, elle pouvait cacher encore beaucoup de choses…

Donna s'apprêtait à se précipiter encore vers cette insupportable blonde lorsque Jason la retint par le bras aussi fermement qu'il put étant donné qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de main d'œuvre. Il grimaça de douleur quand l'élan de la veuve tira sur ses menottes mais il réussit néanmoins à la retenir.

- Lâche-moi ! hurla Donna en donnant une gifle au jeune homme.

Même de leur chambre, les agents entendirent nettement la veuve crier. Quand à cette gifle monumentale, elle fit reculer Jason sur un grognement de douleur. Cho surprit Rigsby à se frotter la joue comme s'il pouvait ressentir la douleur et il leva les yeux au ciel.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, la veuve donna l'impression de vouloir s'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle secoua ensuite la tête, comme si elle essayait de trouver un sens à cette scène indescriptible qui se jouait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? questionna-t-elle et le désespoir et l'incompréhension ressortaient clairement dans sa voix.

- Nous sommes tous suspects, répliqua platoniquement l'homme à la voix caverneuse. Ces flics pensent que l'un d'entre nous a tué Lawrence.

Les agents en question s'échangèrent des regards en silence mais Jane resta focalisé sur l'écran. C'était le moment le plus important. Enfin on entrait dans le vif du sujet. Le blond tenta d'observer les réactions de chaque personne malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une caméra et qu'elle ne soit pas le mieux placée pour donner une vision claire des suspects. Rigsby l'avait cachée de façon à donner une vue globale de la pièce. Normal c'était un flic, il observait les faits et pas le comportement des individus.

Jane vit Barry rester parfaitement calme après son annonce, Donna semblait encore plus perdue – elle pensait pouvoir régler ses comptes avec la maîtresse de son mari, Jason avait fermé les yeux quelques instants et Natalia… c'était la réaction la plus bizarre mais une ombre de sourire passa sur son visage. Le blondinet poussa un petit soupir satisfait et fit mine de ne pas sentir le regard de sa supérieure se poser sur lui. Elle allait certainement lui demander ce qu'il avait découvert mais il préférait la laisser chercher. C'était plus drôle quand tout le monde essayait de trouver, non ?

* * *

><p><span>Motel Highway host<span>

« Nous sommes suspects ? » répéta Donna Smith avec incrédulité. L'idée lui semblait totalement impossible. Les agents du CBI l'avaient bernée. Elle leur avait confiance et ils l'avaient prise au piège dans ce plan ridicule. Mais pourquoi diable avaient-ils des doutes sur son innocence ?

Sur le canapé, le sourire de Natalia s'agrandit. C'était ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement en voyant cette femme si pathétique devant elle se poser toutes ces questions. Elle était si naïve. Bien sûr que la veuve était toujours la première personne à être suspectée. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle serait à l'abri de tout soupçon ? C'était tellement plus facile de rejeter la faute sur une rivale…

Toujours menotté, Jason frotta sur son poignet endolori. Cette hystérique avait failli lui péter le poignet en se débattant comme une forcenée. Et pour couronner le tout, il était suspect. Génial. En plus de devoir payer pour tous les vols qu'il avait commis – les poulets étaient ressortis de chez lui les bras remplis d'objets volés – il était également suspecté d'avoir tué son ancien patron. Entre le détournement d'argent, le vol de montre, la bagarre la nuit du meurtre… il était définitivement dans de beaux draps.

Barry était resté au milieu de la pièce. Malgré son apparence calme, il sentait la nervosité monter lentement. La brunette aux yeux verts et son copain blondinet avaient découvert sans aucune difficulté la vérité. Ils savaient qu'il était le véritable commanditaire du vol et aussi, qu'il entretenait une liaison avec Natalia. Belle connerie d'ailleurs. Les flics devaient être persuadés qu'il avait pu tuer Lawrence rien que pour la récupérer…

Cho observa tour à tour Lisbon et Jane, assis sur le canapé. Bien sûr, sa patronne avait compris qu'il avait trouvé le tueur. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il commençait à bien connaître le consultant. Mais alors que Lisbon le fixait avec insistance, il ne daignait pas se tourner vers elle. Ok. Si jamais le plan tournait au vinaigre, c'était un homme mort.

- Nous sommes suspectés, répéta encore Donna. _Natalia soupira de son côté devant ce disque rayé._ Mais…

Elle s'interrompit et Jason répondit à sa question muette.

- J'ai volé la montre de Lawrence, dit-il calmement.

- Alors c'est ça ! s'exclama la veuve. Tu n'es intéressé que par l'argent ! Tu pensais que tu aurais tout le fric de son compte offshore, c'est ça ?

Sa voix était allée crescendo pour atteindre un point suraigu qui prouvait son hystérie. Madame Smith était en train de perdre son sang froid.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'écria en retour le jeune homme avec une ignorance sincère. Je savais même pas qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans ! Je devais la voler pour elle ! finit-il en pointant du doigt la Russe tranquillement installée sur le canapé.

- Hé oh ! J'ai rien fait de mal moi ! nia Natalia en se redressant prudemment devant l'expression de Donna.

Lisbon soupira bruyamment et quatre têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Même devant les faits, elle niait en bloc. Décidément, elle ne la supportait vraiment pas cette fille de l'Est.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu m'as fait chanter pour que je la vole. J'aurais jamais approché Lawrence sinon ! Tu m'as foutu dans un sacré merdier !

- Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? rétorqua la Russe. Je ne –

- Oh la ferme Natalia ! coupa Barry. On sait très bien que tu l'as fait chanté pour cette foutue montre.

- C'est toi qui me l'as demandé ! Tu crois que je l'aurais fait sinon ? Tu accuses les autres mais c'est toi qui tires les ficelles alors ferme ta grande g…

« Ouh ! » lâcha Jane avec un sourire joyeux. Le ton commençait sérieusement à monter là-bas. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à rester polis. L'un d'entre eux n'allait pas tarder à craquer et ce serait à lui de jouer. Mais il fut extirpé de ses pensées par une Lisbon très énervée. Elle venait de le tirer par le poignet et il pouvait déjà deviner tous les reproches qu'il allait recevoir rien qu'en lisant dans ses grands yeux verts. Il y avait _**Je savais que ça allait mal tourner**_, _**Si vous connaissez le coupable, laissez tomber toute cette mascarade, Hightower va se faire une joie de me virer**_ et enfin, _**Si je me fais virer je vous botte le derrière !**_ Non, en fait c'était carrément _**Si je me fais virer, vous êtes mort**_. Ok, message compris Lisbon. Sans qu'elle ait besoin de dire quoi que se soit, il se leva en même temps qu'elle et la suivit. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement puisqu'elle lui tenait toujours fermement le poignet.

Cho les regarda sortir du coin de l'œil, comprenant instantanément que Lisbon allait faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Jane s'il ne répondait pas à ses interrogations très vite. De leur côté, Van Pelt et Rigsby s'échangèrent un regard significatif, ne pensant même plus à l'enquête mais bien à leur conversation dans la rue il y a quelques heures. Comment devaient-ils interpréter le fait que Lisbon emmène Jane à l'extérieur – alors qu'ils auraient pu rester ici après tout – que Jane ne bronche pas et surtout, que Lisbon ne lui lâche pas le poignet ? Affaire à suivre et de très près !

- Vous avez tous volé mon mari ?

- On m'y a forcé ! s'écria Jason.

- Oh ça va, hein ! répliqua Barry qui ne supportait plus les plaintes de Donna.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est ch***** ! Faut pas s'étonner que vous soyez cocue !

A ces mots, Donna poussa une sorte de hurlement totalement effrayant et se précipita sur la blonde. Elle fut stoppée en plein élan par Barry, qui l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par la taille et la renvoya d'où elle venait. Au même moment, Lisbon fit irruption dans la pièce – certainement alarmée par le cri, son arme pointée devant elle. Jane la suivait comme son ombre. Voyant que personne n'était blessé, la jeune femme rangea son pistolet et son consultant alla se placer au centre de la pièce. Il fit un tour lentement sur lui-même, observant tour à tour chaque suspect et s'arrêta en face... de la télé. Un sourire satisfait était plaqué sur son visage alors que toutes les autres personnes présentes affichaient une expression digne d'un enterrement, Lisbon y compris.

- Ma collègue et supérieure Lisbon craint que l'un d'entre vous ne se blesse, ce qui augmenterait encore la pile de paperasse qu'elle a déjà sur son bureau. Donc, dit-il en se tournant de sorte à ce que tout le monde le voit, je vais vous interroger moi-même.

Devant les visages incrédules des quatre suspects, il s'avança vers Jason. Le jeune homme parut inquiet et tenta de se rassurer par la présence de Lisbon près de l'entrée. Ce consultant était tellement bizarre qu'il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte rester seul avec lui. Il déglutit péniblement lorsque Jane s'approcha encore, franchement mal à l'aise de sa proximité. Ok, il ne manquait plus qu'il soit gay ! Heureusement, l'homme s'arrêta à une distance acceptable.

- Vous avez volé la montre de Lawrence.

- Oui.

- Et vous vous êtes battu avec lui.

- Oui.

- Vous l'avez tué.

- N… Non ! bafouilla le jeune homme pris par surprise.

Un sourire avenant se dessina sur le visage de Jane et sans cesser de fixer le voleur, il demanda à Lisbon de le relâcher. Cette dernière poussa un profond soupir mais rejoignit les deux hommes pour détacher Jason, non sans avoir au préalable regardé d'un air appuyé l'endroit où la caméra était cachée, un sourcil levé, signifiant là son envie de vois ses agents rappliquer en quatrième vitesse.

Devant la coopération de la brune, Jane lui offrit son plus beau sourire auquel elle répondit en roulant des yeux. Elle escorta ensuite Jason jusqu'à la porte et s'assura s'un coup d'œil qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas dans la nature. Rassurée en voyant ses agents, elle revint vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Son consultant s'intéressait maintenant à Barry, beaucoup moins impressionné que Jason. Jane recommença son manège.

- Vous travailliez pour Lawrence ?

- Oui.

- Mais vous le détestiez.

L'homme jeta un rapide regard vers la veuve avant de répondre.

- Oui, dit-il et sa voix était presque gutturale.

Un petit hoquet leur parvint de l'endroit où se trouvait Donna, mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'intéressa à elle. Aucun des deux ne voulait détourner le regard devant l'autre. Mais Jane avait une bonne raison : il cherchait la vérité. Pour Barry, il s'agissait seulement de son orgueil et certainement aussi de ce complexe d'infériorité qui le poursuivait depuis son enfance, quand son père le traitait de moins que rien et de... Oui, il s'égarait...

- Vous couchez avec Natalia.

- Oui.

- Et vous l'avez forcée à menacer Jason Miller.

- Oui.

- Mais vous avez quand même tué Lawrence.

- Non, répondit Barry, impassible.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques instants, puis Jane lui fit signe de sortir. Un éclair de satisfaction passa dans les yeux de Barry et le consultant lui sourit en retour, mais pas pour la même raison. Il anticipait déjà la façon dont Rigsby allait s'occuper personnellement de lui, même s'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir y assister. Mais bon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un attrape le tueur. Et puis, il devait aussi distraire Lisbon, qui ne cautionnerait pas ce genre de comportement…

Une fois l'homme sortit, Jane se tourna vers les deux suspects restants. Les suspectes restantes. C'était à lui de jouer pour que l'une d'entre elle avoue.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ Pour la suite, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps histoire de ramener SSD dans les conversations :)<em>

_Un petit preview sur le dénouement de l'enquête ? :_

_"Le portable de Lisbon se mit à sonner. _

_Elle se plaça dans un coin de la pièce, dos aux trois autres personnes présentes et décrocha._

_Oui? Hmm hmm… Où ça ? … Okay, très bien. ». Elle raccrocha et rejoint Jane au milieu de la pièce.  
><em>

_[...]_

_- Nous avons obtenu un mandat pour fouiller chacune de vos deux résidences. Et nous venons de retrouver l'arme du crime._

_Si l'une des deux femmes ne broncha pas à cette annonce, l'autre pâlit brusquement et se laissa glisser au sol."_

_Alors ? Qui est le grand méchant de l'histoire d'après vous ?_


	9. Le dénouement final

_Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je suis là après plus de temps que prévu. Suis-je la seule à penser que le temps file beaucoup trop vite ?_

_Bref, me voilà pour la fin de cette fic. J'ai tenté d'allonger un peu le scénario, histoire de pouvoir faire 10 chapitres, parce que 9, ça me dérange un peu ^^ Mais tant pis, 9 ça sera. Amen..._

_Je souhaitais remercier **Pasca**, **Janeandteresa** et **s-damon-s**, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes qui ont laissé une review à un moment ou à un autre. Merci de tout coeur !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9<span> : Le dénouement final**

Motel Highway Host

Cultivant la tension grandissante dans la chambre, Jane ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant d'observer les deux femmes en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, analysant leur comportement, leur moindre geste et mouvement. Elles étaient nerveuses, mais l'une l'était encore plus que l'autre.

Natalia était toujours assise sur le canapé et même si elle feignait la nonchalance, elle ne pouvait cacher son mal être dans sa façon de se tenir – beaucoup plus raide que tout à l'heure – sa façon d'éviter le regard de Jane lorsqu'il l'observait… Les mains posées sur les genoux, se crispant de temps à autre lorsqu'elle subissait une poussée de stress, elle fixait la table basse devant elle.

A côté du tuyau où Jason avait été menotté se tenait Donna. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les mains crispées au point d'en faire blanchir ses jointures, elle observait Jane marcher le long de la pièce avec appréhension. Lorsque son regard se posait sur elle, elle prenait une brusque inspiration, comme si elle attendait une question de sa part. Question qui ne venait pas.

Finalement, sentant Lisbon le suivre des yeux et sentant surtout son impatience croître dramatiquement, le blond décida de passer à l'action. Il s'arrêta tranquillement, et fit face aux deux femmes.

- Depuis combien de temps sortiez-vous avec Lawrence ? demanda-t-il d'abord à Natalia bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

- Six mois, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton morne.

Au moins, elle avait donné la même réponse que lors de l'interrogatoire. Jane ne la regarda pas mais perçut le tressaillement de Donna sur le côté.

- Quand avez-vous rompu ?

- Je ne sais pas, quelques temps déjà. Peut-être deux ou trois semaines.

- Qui a rompu ?

- Lui, fit simplement la blonde.

- Depuis quand saviez-vous pour leur relation ? questionna ensuite Jane en se tournant vers la veuve.

- Dimanche, répondit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle le leur avait déjà dit lorsque Lisbon et lui étaient allés chez elle quelques jours plus tôt mais il voulait voir la réaction de la Russe. Elle ne broncha même pas.

- Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? continua le consultant, toujours tourné vers Donna.

- Je me suis sentie…

Elle s'interrompit et sembla se plonger dans ses souvenirs alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- Je me suis sentie trahie, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Et vous Natalia ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti quand Lawrence vous a quitté ?

- Rien du tout. Ce n'est qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres et ce n'est pas comme s'il était exceptionnel.

Jane sentit plus qu'il ne vit Lisbon lever les yeux au ciel derrière lui. Il eu envie de sourire en songeant à toute l'animosité qu'elle avait pour la Russe mais il se retint. Ce n'était pas son genre de laisser percer ses émotions devant les suspects, même les pires ordures. Cependant, avec cette femme, elle ne pouvait pas retenir son exaspération. Mais il s'abstiendrait de tout au commentaire ou elle remettrait l'affaire Super David sur le tapis…

Il sentit également Donna se raidir en entendant Natalia dénigrer son mari. Il savait qu'il lui était déjà bien assez difficile d'admettre que son mari ait eu une liaison et qu'en plus, elle se trouve dans la même pièce qu'elle. Alors entendre sa maîtresse le considérer comme une distraction…

- Allons Natalia, vous n'avez pas pu ne rien ressentir. Vous étiez vexée. Très vexée. Vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude que les hommes vous rejettent, spécialement les hommes qui n'ont rien « d'exceptionnel ».

- Je n'étais pas vexée, nia l'intéressée, toujours aussi têtue.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais nous savons tous les deux que vous ne vous intéressiez pas à Lawrence pour ce qu'il était. Vous ne vouliez que son argent. Franchement, vous aviez vraiment l'intention de le partager avec Barry ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à vos questions, répliqua Natalia en croisant fermement les bras.

Au moment où le consultant allait lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, le portable de Lisbon se mit à sonner. Elle se plaça dans un coin de la pièce, dos aux trois autres personnes présentes et décrocha. « Oui? Hmm hmm… Où ça ? … Okay, très bien. ». Elle raccrocha et rejoint Jane au milieu de la pièce. Son visage était encore plus grave que quelques minutes auparavant. Jane lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais elle l'ignora.

- Nous avons obtenu un mandat pour fouiller chacune de vos deux résidences. Et nous venons de retrouver l'arme du crime.

Si l'une des deux femmes ne broncha pas à cette annonce, l'autre pâlit brusquement et se laissa glisser au sol.

* * *

><p>Jane regarda fixement Natalia, qui était incapable de dire un mot. La jeune femme paraissait choquée, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Toute sa nonchalance s'était envolée. Lisbon, qui observait Donna, se tourna vers la Russe, le visage impassible. D'un signe de la tête, elle lui demanda de sortir.<p>

De son côté, le consultant blond s'approcha de Donna, totalement détruite. Il posa doucement la main sur son épaule et elle sursauta à son contact. Puis, il l'aida à se relever et la guida doucement vers le canapé. Il sentit nettement son frisson quand elle regarda l'endroit où sa rivale s'était tenue quelques instants plus tôt. La chef d'équipe n'eut qu'à faire un pas en avant pour se retrouver près d'eux. Elle prit place sur le canapé, à côté de Donna.

- Il va falloir tout nous expliquer maintenant, commença la brune d'une voix presque douce.

La veuve la regarda d'un air totalement perdu, comme si elle venait de se réveiller et qu'elle avait du mal à se ré-ancrer dans la réalité.

- Il voulait me quitter ! lâcha-t-elle brusquement d'une voix étranglée.

Elle se tut aussi brusquement qu'elle avait parlé et sans prévenir, fondit en larmes, enfouissant le visage dans ses mains. Lisbon regarda immédiatement vers Jane, mal à l'aise par rapport à la situation. Le consultant haussa les épaules. Cette femme avait tué son mari. D'ici quelques minutes, elle l'avouerait officiellement alors... Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réfléchir plus longtemps, Donna s'était reprise, du moins assez pour pouvoir parler.

- Il… il était amoureux de cette prostituée de scandinave ! dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment ferme.

Elle s'arrêta encore, mais juste pour sécher ses larmes - ce qui eut pour effet de les étaler encore plus - et elle déglutit péniblement.

- Il est rentré ce soir là et lorsqu'il me l'a dit... je suis rentrée dans une rage folle. Il ne pouvait pas quitter, pas pour une fille de son espèce ! s'énerva la veuve en secouant la tête presque hystériquement. J'ai pleuré, je l'ai insulté… Il me disait de me calmer. Me calmer ? Après ce qu'il était en train de me dire ? s'écria la femme, le regard un peu fou. J'étais tellement en colère...

Les deux collègues se jetèrent un regard discret par dessus l'épaule de Donna Smith et Jane vit clairement sa supérieure se redresser un peu, prête à agir au moindre problème. C'était presque imperceptible pour un observateur extérieur, mais il la connaissait bien.

Inconsciente de l'échange silencieux, la veuve continua ses aveux, le regard perdu quelque part sur le mur.

- Je suis allée chercher mon revolver à l'étage et je l'ai menacé. S'il ne restait pas avec moi, je le tuerais. Ce lâche s'est enfuit ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Remarque, quand votre femme vous menace avec une arme chargée, c'est la seule réaction saine d'esprit, pensa Jane en entendant cela. Du moins, pour lui qui n'était pas fan des armes à feu, c'était une réaction logique.

- Mais vous l'avez suivi, ne put-il s'empêcher de poursuivre pour elle.

Impassible, comme déconnectée de la réalité, leur coupable reprit la parole.

- Il s'est arrêté sur le bas côté, près de la rivière. Un homme est arrivé, je ne savais pas que c'était Jason à ce moment là. Ils se sont battus et Lawrence s'est écroulé. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il le tue ! cracha la veuve. Je suis descendue de la voiture et je l'ai rejoint. Je voulais savoir s'il était mort. Mais non, il était juste assommé. Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir. Il avait peur de moi.

- Et il avait raison, termina Jane.

- J'étais tellement en colère, répéta pitoyablement Donna. J'ai tiré. Tout plutôt qu'il me quitte. J'ai visé la tête et j'ai tiré.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle sortit de son espèce de transe et se plaqua sa main contre la bouche pour étouffer son gémissement d'horreur.

- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai tué mon mari !

* * *

><p>L'équipe était réunie dans la salle de travail. Il ne manquait que Lisbon. Donna Smith passa devant eux, menottée, la tête basse. Van Pelt, qui était la plus sensible – du moins émotive – du groupe soupira.<p>

- Lawrence a quitté sa femme pour une autre qui ne l'aimait pas et il s'est fait tuer par une femme qui l'aimait trop pour le laisser partir. C'est triste.

- Les gens peuvent agir de manière cruelle, répondit platement Jane.

"Il était bien placé pour le savoir", furent les mots qui emplirent silencieusement la pièce. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire ce que tout le monde savait déjà, non ?

- Hé, regardez ! s'exclama soudain Rigsby.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent tous vers la vitre qui les séparait du hall. Lisbon arrivait quand David Lockhart l'avait interpellée. En les voyant discuter, Jane sentit sa colère bouillonner. De la jalousie ? Jamais ! Voyons, c'était Lisbon, Lisbon son amie et collègue, rien de plus. Mais cet homme n'était pas pour elle, il voulait juste... oh et pourquoi se justifiait-il d'abord ? Super David était le frère d'une Super tueuse, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ?

- Je ne savais pas que c'était son type d'homme, remarqua le grand agent alors que leur supérieure souriait.

Je croyais qu'elle était branchée blondinet aux yeux et bleu avec une prédilection pour les costumes trois pièces, songea Cho. Etrangement, le blondinet en question se tourna vers lui et l'asiatique recommença à se demander si le consultant lisait réellement dans les pensées. Il garda un visage impassible, les bras croisés comme à l'accoutumé, et Jane se détourna.

- Il est mignon, répliqua Van Pelt en haussant les épaules.

Trois regards se plantèrent sur elle, dont un particulièrement surpris et déçu. La rousse rougit et rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules.

- En tout cas, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Il n'est pas rancunier, on dirait, constata-t-elle comme la discussion semblait s'éterniser.

- Ouais, il semble oublier qu'on vient d'arrêter sa sœur, déclara Rigsby d'un ton mauvais.

Jane se tourna vers lui avec un sourire amusé. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas aimer ce stéréotype du beau gosse. Cho leva les yeux au ciel en sentant ce qui se tramait chez les deux hommes. Ils n'avaient qu'à prendre leur courage à deux mains au lieu de pester en silence...

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers sa patronne, juste au moment où Lockhart s'en allait.

- Attention, les avertit-il.

Sans aucune subtilité, les trois agent se retournèrent et s'égayèrent à travers la pièce. Bien sûr, Jane ne se sentit pas concerné et continua d'observer Lisbon. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et bifurqua vers la cafétéria. Le jeune homme alla la retrouver. A son arrivée, elle ferma le frigo dans lequel elle venait de trouver une barre de céréales et lui sourit.

- Rigsby a commandé les pizzas, l'informa Jane en désignant son encas.

- Il a réussi à trouver une pizzéria ouverte à cette heure ci ?

- Il faut croire qu'il a de la ressource pour ce genre de chose.

Jane sourit jusqu'aux oreilles de sa propre remarque et communiqua sa bonne humeur à Lisbon qui dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire. Peine perdue... Le jeune homme se rapprocha un peu d'elle, les mains fourrées dans les poches.

- Encore une affaire résolue. Et j'avais raison depuis le début ! triompha-t-il. Avouez-le, je vous l'avais dit que c'était la femme la tueuse.

- Vous l'aviez dit, soupira Lisbon un peu à contrecœur.

- La victoire est douce, se félicita Jane avec un sourire ravi. Ne soyez pas mauvaise joueuse, la prochaine fois vous aurez peut-être raison, la réconforta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil mi charmeur, mi moqueur.

La jeune femme roula des yeux et laissa son scepticisme reprendre le dessus.

- Vous imaginez si elle avait compris qu'on mentait à propos de l'arme ? interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Bah, vous auriez trouvé quelque chose d'autre, répliqua le blond qui n'en doutait pas.

En réponse, Lisbon grimaça et ils se sourirent. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à la convaincre de marcher dans son plan, alors si en plus il avait échoué, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu trouver de plan B... Quelle idée d'être une flic et de ne pas savoir mentir ? Il avait toujours pensé que ces gens là étaient des charlatans. Peut-être que l'on traitait les médiums et autres voyants ainsi, mais à son sens, les représentants de l'ordre ne valaient pas mieux ! Enfin, ça c'était avant de rentrer dans l'équipe de Lisbon. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui cacher des choses, mais elle n'était vraiment pas douée...

Le blondinet s'aperçut au bout d'un moment qu'il la fixait et qu'elle avait détourné le regard, un peu gênée par leur proximité.

- Et au fait, commença-t-il.

Presque immédiatement, il vit la brunette se raidir imperceptiblement, même si elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. Il savait exactement ce à quoi elle était en train de penser mais il décida qu'il allait la faire marcher encore un peu avant d'aborder ce sujet.

- J'ai croisé Hightower tout à l'heure. Je croyais que vous lui aviez dit pour votre malaise. Parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant, l'informa Jane en prenant un ton réprobateur. Elle avait l'air inquiet à votre sujet. Elle pense que vous en faites trop.

- Vraiment ? répondit Lisbon, soulagée de ne pas arriver à une discussion sensible. Elle essayait sûrement d'être polie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- Non, elle était réellement préoccupée. Après tout, vous êtes son meilleur agent.

Le meilleur agent en question détourna la tête pour cacher ses joues qui avaient brusquement chauffées devant ce compliment. Sans regarder son consultant et en tentant – vainement – de rester naturelle, elle chercha quelque chose à dire.

- Elle est peut-être inquiète aujourd'hui mais lorsqu'elle découvrira demain que nous avons relâché notre suspecte principale, que nous avons fait sortir un autre suspect pendant la nuit, que nous les avons presque séquestré dans une chambre de motel et que –

- Lisbon, coupa Jane d'une voix douce car il savait qu'elle pourrait continuer encore deux heures ainsi. Sur nos quatre suspects, quatre personnes vont passer devant le tribunal, que se soit pour meurtre, vol ou complicité. Alors honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'Hightower vous en veuille, ok ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux, elle, les yeux fixés sur sa barre de céréales qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte et lui, les yeux fixés sur elle. Puis, quand le silence devint trop gênant dans cette petite pièce un peu trop intime au goût de Lisbon, le blondinet se mit à sourire d'un air malicieux et lui demanda enfin ce pourquoi il l'avait suivie dans la cuisine.

- Et au fait, pour Super David ?

- Oh, il est très gentil, éluda la brunette avec nonchalance.

Elle n'avait même pas relevé le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par ce surnom ridicule. Elle avait définitivement quelque chose à cacher, il la connaissait bien !

- Il y a un problème ? insista-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Lisbon rosit joliment et il sourit en la voyant réduite à l'état d'adolescente embarrassée. Elle essaya de fuir son regard mais finit par capituler.

- Pour vous dire la vérité, il…

Lisbon s'éclaircit la gorge et se concentra sur le bout de ses bottes, incapable de le regarder quand elle lui dirait ce qu'elle lui dirait. Et ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait dire parce que cela voudrait dire que... Bon sang, elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux, elle devait arrêter...

- Il pensait qu'on était… en couple, finit-elle dans un murmure.

- Oooh ! fut la réaction de Jane.

La brune regarda son consultant d'un air qui voulait dire : « C'est stupide, non ? ». Mais Jane n'allait pas la rassurer sur ce point. Il adorait que les gens croient qu'ils étaient en couple, spécialement quand cela rendait son amie très mal à l'aise. _Spécialement quand il s'agissait d'un prétendant potentiel aussi, non ?_ Mais d'où venait cette petite voix dans un coin de son esprit ? C'était absolument ridicule, pourquoi l'empêcherait-il de voir qui que ce soit ?

- Je lui ai dis que c'était faux, ajouta très vite l'agent.

- Et il vous a invitée à boire un verre ?

- Mmmh mmmh, acquiesça-t-elle.

Il fallait vraiment prendre son mal en patience pour obtenir une réponse, mais Jane étant Jane, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui s'était dit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez répondu ?

- J'ai dis que j'allais y réfléchir, répondit sa collègue en regardant ailleurs.

- Ouh, la menteuse, l'accusa Jane avec son sourire charmeur.

Voilà exactement la preuve qu'elle était incapable de mentir ! Ayant deviné la vraie réponse à l'invitation, il se rapprocha encore de la jeune femme et baissa la voix.

- N'essayez jamais de me mentir, Lisbon. Vous êtes transparente et... vraiment pas douée en matière de mensonge, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Je sais quand vous mentez et vous avez dit non.

Surprise, la brune recula d'un pas. Elle était toute rouge à présent et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait deviné la seule chose qu'elle voulait lui cacher ! Comment faisait-il ? Elle chercha désespérément quelque chose à répliquer, mais elle perdait peu à peu son sang froid.

- Oh non, ne vous justifiez pas, reprit Jane. Ça m'arrange bien. Et puis…

Il s'approcha encore et elle se figea, incapable de bouger. Ils étaient si proche qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur le visage. Il se contenta de lui offrir un petit sourire et se pencha vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux et retint son souffle, mais il s'arrêta à côté de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Je vous garde pour moi tout seul.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se recula alors qu'elle ouvrait brusquement les yeux. Il la fixa quelques secondes, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Teresa Lisbon abasourdie. Elle resta quelques instants plantée là, bouche bée, puis lentement, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Encore merci à tous mes lecteurs, en espérant vous revoir bientôt si je réussi à terminer une fic prochainement ou si je poste un nouvel OS (auto-promotion ^^).<em>

_Et aussi, un grand m**** à toutes les personnes qui passent le bac et le brevet !_

_Et aussi n°2 : tu vois que tu avais vu juste **Pasca** ! Et tu avais de bons soupçons **janeandteresa** ;)_


End file.
